The devil you know
by whashaza
Summary: An open and shut case turns into a nightmare when Gibbs decides to dig deeper. Warning: Death fic. Complete.
1. A gut feeling

Disclaimer: All characters and events in this story are fictitious, and any similarity to a real person, living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintended by the author. I'm just borrowing the characters…so don't sue.

_In my world Kate still lives…_

**The devil you know**

**By**

**Whashaza**

**A gut feeling**

"So when do we meet her?" Kate asked, keeping her face devoid of any emotion. Tony lifted his head from the table, glanced around to check if Gibbs wasn't around. Satisfied that they were alone he focused tired eyes on her.

"Who?"

"The woman who had been keeping you up at night. It had to be a woman, right? Even you can't be that stupid to be fooled twice."

Tony gave Kate a smirk. "Unlike you, Kate, I have a social life. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"And you have been working hard for, oh, I should say the last thirty minutes. If Gibbs finds out…"

"Finds out what?"

"That Tony has a social life," Kate answered glibly, watching as Gibbs made his way towards his desk. "And according to Tony, I have none."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored it, instead trying to read Gibbs. He was distracted. Usually he would have replied by now. Gibbs grunted something intangible and then downed the last of his coffee before binning the cup.

"Tony, where's McGee?"

"Home, Boss. He's got Bronchitis and Ducky had booked him off for the week."

Gibbs again just grunted. Kate eyed her boss with growing concern. She caught Tony's eye and he just shrugged before picking up a folder and moving towards Gibbs' desk.

"I've finished typing up the report for the Schuler case. It should be open and shut, Boss."

Gibbs looked up to glare at Tony. Grabbing the report, he dumped it into the same bin as his coffee cup.

Tony couldn't hide his surprise. Kate frowned, watching the interaction with concern.

"Uh, Boss. You just tossed my report in the bin."

"So."

"And I'm sure there's a very good reason for you doing that." Tony said, wondering how he was going to fish the report out of the bin without Gibbs finding out. "Uhm, Boss. What is the reason for throwing my report in the bin?"

Tony didn't back away from Gibb's glare.

"Because I don't believe that the case is closed. It's too easy."

"We've had easy cases before, Gibbs. What's so different about this one?" Kate asked, standing next to Tony. Gibbs shifted his icy blue gaze from Tony to hers when he answered curtly, "Because my gut says so."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A day earlier_

Shouts and heavy footsteps echoed across the street. Pedestrians turned towards where the action was taking place, drawn towards it like moths to a light. A young man rounded the corner at full speed and narrowly avoided being struck by a Dodge. Slamming the hood, he gave a panicked look towards the side street he had just come from before setting off again. An older man rounded the corner more cautiously. Spotting the fugitive, he screamed after him to stop. All it did was to increase the effort the man put in to escape.

"Why do they always run," Gibbs muttered under his breath. His determined face belayed his words and he indicated to Tony to cut across.

"Kate, can you hear me."

"Loud and clear."

Panting slightly as he ran in the direction the man had taken, he continued with his instructions.

"He's moving down Market Street. Cut him off at Jefferson."

Happy with the affirmative, he shouted another warning for the man to stop. As all the times previously, he was ignored. The man suddenly swerved, turning into an alley.

"Kate, stay where you are. Tony, with me."

The commands came quickly and effortlessly. Leaning against the wall, he shifted forward slightly, glancing quickly down the alley. Tony's loud breaths filled his ear and he shifted down, making himself smaller as he eased around the wall.

Just as he thought. A dead end. Schuler would have no choice but to go through them.

"See anything, Boss." Tony whispered, his eyes darting around the dimly lit street, strewn with refuse, boxes and two dumpsters. He shook his head, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. He took another careful step forward, careful where he put his feet.

They split, Tony taking the left side while he continued down the right.

"Schuler, there's nowhere to go. Come out with your hands where we can see them."

Silence greeted the request. Kicking at a pile of boxes, he moved past when he was satisfied that the man wasn't hiding underneath them. Tony stretched slowly to his full height, his eyes following his gun as he looked into the first of the dumpsters. Shaking his head, he moved forwards.

Tony's stomach churned. He hated situations like this. The chance that something could go wrong was very real. Watching Gibbs moving forward, he kept his eyes and ears open for the slightest indication of where the man could be hiding. When Gibbs stopped, his body tight with tension, Tony moved forward again.

"Boss."

His whisper carried towards Gibbs and he indicated the window by his side. Gibbs could make out the broken shards. Moving stealthily forward, he peered at the opening. Blood streaked the jagged edges, still moist. The darkness inside was almost complete.

They had no choice. They had to go in.

"Kate," he whispered softly, "his in the second building from you. I want you to station men at the front and back entrances."

He looked at Tony, seeing the same determination there. He nodded and they quickly and efficiently cleared as best they could the remaining glass from the frame. Tony kept watch as he slowly lowered himself. He let go, dropping the last few feet. Immediately, he stepped away, his gun scanning the area.

The loud thud from Tony's drop made him winch. He could barely see the darkened spots that were paced out on the cement floor, leading away from the window.

"He's hurt."

Tony nodded, then meeting Gibbs' eyes briefly before focusing back on the far side of the floor. A door stood slightly ajar, a small sliver of light almost blinding in the darkness of the room. Unconsciously, they split up, moving steadily forward, following the trail.

The door beckoned. At Gibbs' nod, Tony pulled the door open. The older man glanced into the hallway, noticing the only way out was the stairs and another open door at the top. The blood trail stood out more clearly in the light. It led upwards. They followed.

Like a frightened animal, Schuler raced towards the top. He ignored logic, all he wanted was to get as high as possible. The pain in his side was a fiery red, pulsating with each step he took. In his terror, he ignored the steadily flowing blood. He slammed the last door open and found himself on the roof. He ran, checking the sides of the building.

There were no fire exits.

A voice interrupted his thoughts again. He looked up, noticing the older man that had chased him. A sob tore from his body, when he noticed the second gunman.

"It's over. Get on your knees, with your hands behind your head."

"Why. So that you can shoot me," he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"No, son. Why do you think we'll shoot you," Gibbs asked instead, keeping close watch on the man in front of him.

"They said…they said that you never take prisoners."

Gibbs took a step forward, trying to calm the increasingly agitated man. "Who said?"

"The voices."

"Gibbs," Tony warned quietly, his full attention on Schuler who had taken a step closer to the edge of the building.

"I know," Gibbs returned out of the corner of his mouth. "What voices?" he asked calmly, moving towards his right, trying to keep Schuler's attention on him so that Tony could move closer.

"They're everywhere. They watch everything we do. Everything," Schuler whispered conspiratorially, his eyes trying to keep both Gibbs and Tony in sight. He took another step backwards.

"Schuler," Gibbs commanded, waiting until the man's eyes settled on him. "I want you tell me more about these voices."

"No.no.no.no…you can't make me. They will be angry."

Tony took two steps closer, steadily closing the gap between them.

"But if they're voices, they can't hurt you." Gibbs said, trying to reason with Schuler, trying to keep his attention on him. Schuler lost all colour in his face. His eyes widened with fear when he looked beyond Gibbs. He raised his arms, as if warding off an enemy only he could see.

"I won't tell. I promise. Please…," he whispered frantically, taking another step backwards. Gibbs looked behind him and saw nothing, his attention immediately back to the crying man in front of him.

"Who do you see, Schuler," he barked, purposefully hardening his voice in the hope that the man would focus away from his phantoms.

"I understand."

Those words did not lessen Tony's sinking feeling of dread. He was four steps away from him when Schuler turned towards him, his eyes clear. He smiled sadly and then took his last step backwards.

Tony jumped, his hand grabbing for the man's shirt. His finger tips scratched Schuler's shirt but he was too late. He could only watch in disbelief as his hand clutched empty air while the space that had been occupied by a living, breathing human being was forever empty.

What was really really eerie in his mind was the fact that Schuler didn't make a sound on his way down before the loud thud echoed upwards to indicate that he had finally ended his torment

"Shit."

That was the only emotion Gibbs expressed.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reviews are really welcome. ;-)


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Questions**

"Our suspect sustained a broken neck and multiple bone fractures including a ruptured spleen."

"Anything unusual?"

"Now that you mention it, I did find a rather small tattoo just behind his left ear. From the redden inflammation around the area, it had been done recently," Ducky said while he turned the head slightly. Picking up a magnifying glass, he held it over the area. Gibbs leaned in, trying to decipher the blue markings inked into the skin. "I sent it up to Abby to analyse."

"Another interesting occurrence was the lack of excessive bruising and historical needle marks on his arms and legs. His sinuses are clear. Pathologically, I cannot see how he could have taken any of the conventional drugs without some form of physical traces left on the body."

"We found needles at his place, Ducky." Gibbs stated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. His gut was screaming voicelessly at him that something was very wrong. It had been way too easy, the way they had stumbled on to Schuler. To everyone it had looked to be a case of a lone seaman selling coke on the side to make extra money. There was never any indication of any more sophistication or any other organisation behind it.

But after yesterday when Schuler had done his swan dive, his words had come back to haunt him.

_I won't tell…_

He wanted to know what Schuler wasn't supposed to tell. He was brought out of his reverie when Ducky replied, saying, "That's why I find this so perplexing, Jethro. I had Mr Palmer go over the body inch by inch and we found no needle marks."

"So how did he get to be as high as a kite, Ducky?"

"I can only surmise that it was a fast acting substance because his stomach was clean. Our poor boy hasn't eaten anything in the last thirty six hours. The blood work I send up to Abby might give us an answer. This does remind me of a case when I worked in Southern Africa…"

"Thanks Duck," was the last parting remark, as Gibbs made his way out of the lab.

* * *

The sounds of heavy guitar and drums blasted his ears when he entered the lab. Abby was at her desk, thoroughly absorbed by the screen while her fingers flew over the keyboard. Gibbs hit the off button and then slid the usual Caf-pow into her hands. 

"Ah, Gibbs…you don't kill 'The Cure' like that. It's so wrong."

"The what?"

Abbey smiled and took a sip. "My music, Gibbs. I need the vibe."

Gibbs only raised an eyebrow. Abbey shook her head and pushed the play button. The sounds returned full force.

"What do you have for me, Abbey," Gibbs asked, eyeing the bigger screen against the wall.

"Patience, Gibbs. The blood work is still being processed. But if you turn your attention to the big screen, I'll bring up the tat."

The screen came to life, a magnified version of the tattoo from Schuler showing. Gibbs could make the lines out better but they were still fuzzy.

"Any idea what it is?"

"It looks like a word but it's hard to decipher. It must have been done quickly; the lines are uneven and smudged. I have a software recognition programme that should be able to help us decipher the individual letters. But without McGee it's going to take time."

"How much time?" Gibbs asked, turning to Abbey.

"Twenty four hours more or less."

Gibbs nodded, making his way towards the door.

"Make it less," he commanded at the door, pointing at the screen, "And get McGee to help you."

"But he's been booked off."

"Then get him un-booked but get him here."

* * *

"Look for the voices. How come we get to look for voices," Tony lamented as he entered Schuler's small apartment, "We've been over his place before." 

"Why don't you start in the bedroom, Tony," Kate said sweetly, eyeing the room with disgust.

"Very funny, Kate," Tony replied, stepping gingerly into the one room apartment. "It was gross last time and nothing's changed."

"You want to take the floor again."

Tony gave her a look of utter revulsion. He stepped around a piece of pizza green with mold. He placed his bag on the bed and turned full circle. The grimy window barely allowed enough sunlight and the bare bulb wasn't working. Taking a flashlight from his bag, he clicked the light on. Something scurried into a corner and Kate shrieked.

"Don't tell me you're scared of rats, Kate?" Tony taunted, trying to follow the swiftly disappearing tail down a hole in the floor.

"Do you have any idea how much germs they carry."

"Don't worry, Kate. I'll save you from the big bad germ carrying vermin," he grinned, stepping towards the hole.

"Don't you dare."

"What?" Tony said with an innocent look, "I'm just going to get it out of its hole. It's kinda difficult to flatten them inside that small space…"

"Tony, if you take another step, I'll email the office the photo I received from Misty."

Tony smirked but didn't move. "Misty who?"

"The girl that emailed me, uh, how should I put it, the image of you and three other girls at a frat party? That costume could be a new defining look for you."

"You wouldn't," Tony pleaded, meeting Kate's determined gaze and decided that she would and could very definitely end his image at work. Kate smiled wickedly and he groaned, torn between wanting to watch her squeal and between trying to have at least some semblance of a chance of dating girls.

The girls won out.

"Fine. But next time…"

"I'll take the kitchen, why don't you check the floor again. Thanks, Tony," Kate said, interrupting Tony. Tony pulled his face at her and decided that winning wasn't everything. A mischievous smile centered on his face. Kate had said nothing about later and what he could do with this knowledge was almost infinite.

While his thoughts were running on various ways of getting Kate back, he was scouring the floor. Nothing new. Frustrated, he moved towards the hole the rat had disappeared into, more out of boredom them anything else. The pool of light reflected from something in the hole. Curious, he dropped to his haunches, careful for any whiskers that might decide to escape.

"Kate."

Kate tucked her head around the corner and noticed Tony by the corner. "Tony, I thought…"

"No, there's something stuck here."

Kate stepped closer to Tony, hoping that this wasn't one of his pranks. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I can't get a good enough grip on it. Maybe you'll be able to get it out."

"There's no way I'm sticking my hand into that hole, Tony."

Tony turned, angling the flashlight so that it lighted the hole. A squeak sounded and then a flash of brown streaked past his hand, causing him to fall backwards. Kate's quick scream sounded from behind him.

"Sorry," he mumbled while trying vainly to save his trousers from ruin. Something squished underneath his right hand. Pushing himself upwards he tried to get rid of the brownish substance that was now stuck in between his fingers and on his hand.

"Uhg." He quickly stripped the glove from his hand. Waving it at Kate's revolted face; he decided to deposit it on the bed. Fishing out another one, he pulled it on before returning to the hole.

"Come on, Kate. He's gone."

Gingerly Kate stretched her hand out and managed to get the black box out. It fit in the palm of her hand and she turned it.

"It doesn't look like anything."

"We'll let Abby play with it. Bag it, and let's go. I don't think we'll find anything else."

Kate nodded, finally noticing a small difference. "Shush. Listen."

Tony closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly. Just barely discernable was a quiet beep. He counted five seconds and it beeped again. Holding his breath, he waited. Four seconds. Grabbing Kate he used the flashlight to break the window, clearing the glass.

"Jump!"

Kate didn't question, her grip tight on the little black box. She stared at the alley two storey's down while she kicked her shoes off. Then a giant fist squeezed all the air from her lungs and something slammed into her back, propelling her out the window. The ground was fast approaching and she had no control over her descent. Tucking her legs together, she tried to brace herself for the shock of landing. Something twisted when she made contact and she continued into a roll, turning over and over until the opposite wall brought her to an abrupt end. Wheezing, she tried to compel air into her lungs and failed miserably.

She attempted to stand and couldn't understand when her right leg buckled underneath her. Her ears were still screaming and she shook her head to relieve some of the pressure. Dazed, she sank down the wall again, holding tight, hoping to get her equilibrium back. She finally focused on her ankle and immediately regretted it. Her skin was shiny from the swelling and she could see the discoloring already starting to spread over her skin. She was nauseous and swallowed, willing her reflux muscles to silence.

The roar in her ears subsided and she managed to get her jumbled thoughts into some semblance of an order. A bomb. There was a bomb set in the apartment. She glanced upwards at the roaring flames shooting out the window and grimaced. They were really lucky to be alive.

_Tony_.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area and it was only then that she noticed that her partner was missing.

_

* * *

_


	3. Survival

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thanks for the reviews. ;-)_

**Survival**

"Tony!"

Her voice sounded fuzzy and blunted around the edges. Her ears were still ringing from the blast. Heart thudding, she pushed the panic down. _Think_. He was right behind her, his hand steadying her while she climbed onto the ledge. She squinted upwards, trying to see through the roiling black smoke that had now erupted from the window. A hint of orange showed itself between the gaps in the black mass escaping and it took a moment before she recognised it.

"Tony!"

Even to herself, her voice sounded desperate. _Dammit, if you gone and gotten yourself killed, I'll never forgive you._ She groped the wall behind her, assured that it was still there. Pushing against it, she stood slowly, careful to keep of her right foot. Balancing, she looked around the alley again. She still couldn't see Tony. What was she going to tell Gibbs? That she lost Tony.

"Come on, Tony. This isn't funny," she whispered. As if in answer, the dumpster that stood against the wall before her made a noise. She closed her eyes briefly in thanks when Tony's head poked out. A long gash started just above his eyebrow and ran downwards to just under his temple. Blood had flowed freely and his whole left side was coloured crimson. Dirt smears covered the rest but there was no mistake when Tony noticed her and tried to smile. It changed to a grimace and Tony brought a hand up and touched the cut gingerly.

"You ok?"

She nodded. The relief to know that Tony was all right was immense and with it anger at the persons who had set the trap.

"We should call Gibbs," she stated, only now thinking about it.

"My phone's busted," Tony took a closer look at Kate, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I think my ankle's broken. Either that or I strained it really badly," Kate replied distractedly. She patted her coat, trying to remember what she had done with her phone. Her vision edged into gray when her hand brushed against her side. She looked closer, opening her jacket. A small piece of metal protruded from her side. It wasn't much bigger than a pencil, but it hurt like hell. Knowing better than to try and remove it, she carefully closed her jacket again. She heard a crash and then Tony's loud swearing filled the air. His head popped up again and he tried to give her a smile. She grinned back, hoping that Tony was too distracted to notice what she had found.

_Phone._ She had difficulty focusing. She shivered slightly, wondering why she was feeling so hot. _Got to phone Gibbs._ She could hear Tony bang around the dumpster. _Serves you right._ Dizziness hit her again and she leaned against the wall, waiting for it to pass. She was thirsty. She wanted to tell Tony to hurry. She needed water. She opened them again and watched Tony lunge for the side like a football player about to tackle another opponent. She blinked, wondering why he was fading in and out like bad disco lighting. Blackness closed on her vision and she felt her legs buckle.

"Bit difficult to get your footing in this mess," he mumbled. He returned his attention to trying to get out. He finally managed to grip the sides of the dumpster. The sounds of sirens came steadily closer and it almost masked the sound of a soft thud. He looked up and his heart dropped a beat.

"Kate?"

He climbed over the side and fell to the ground. He was still shaky, his vision blurring. His left eye was almost useless and he had to continually wipe the blood away. He stumbled his way to Kate and dropped to his knees by her side. Trembling hands reached out and gently wiped her hair from her face.

"Come on, Kate. This isn't funny," he whispered, unaware that he was echoing her words from earlier. He felt her warm breath on his hand and sighed. She was still breathing and that was always a good sign. _Gotta call Gibs._

He couldn't see her phone. She usually carried on her left side and the clip was empty. Tony looked around when he heard shouts.

"In here!"

Two metro cops made their way closer to where they were. Tony relaxed and checked one last time that Kate was still breathing. He rose, standing protectively by her side.

"I need a medic. My partner's been hurt. And I need a cell phone to call my boss."

"What do you know about the blast?" One of the officers asked and Tony didn't miss the hand on his gun. Tony wasn't in the mood to deal with idiots or rookie cops. He held out a hand and in a voice he thought Gibbs would be proud of, he said, "If you don't want to direct traffic for the rest of your life…" his eyes shifted towards the name tag. It was a bit difficult to make out. His vision still hasn't completely cleared but he could finally make out the tag. "…Officer James, I suggest you give me your phone and radio for a medic."

The cop took an aggressive step forward, his face darkening with anger. His partner turned and put a restraining hand on the other's chest. Tony had no idea why but suddenly his danger sense flared. The man was talking too softly to his partner, his face away from Tony. The blond hair had been cut short and just behind the ear a tattoo stood out. He couldn't see it from this distance but something about the whole situation didn't sit right. Most cops he knew would have rushed forward, checking to make sure that they would be all right. They should have radioed in by now, telling headquarters the situation and the need for medical personal.

Tony glanced at Kate. She was still unconscious. His hand slowly moved to his holster while he kept his attention on the talking men. His hand had just reached inside his jacket when the man he had dubbed Blondie, turned and saw his movement.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

Tony gave a smirk. "No. I think I broke a rib and…"

James glanced at his partner and took a step towards Tony. "I have some medical training. Why don't you let me have a look?"

Tony didn't answer. He continued the movement, grimacing as if in pain. Not that he had to pretend a lot. His head was pounding in slow measured beats while his heartbeat increased with fear for Kate.

"I wouldn't do that, Tony?"

"Do what?" Tony asked, his hand folding around the familiar butt of his gun while his eyes never left the two men. _Shit. They knew who he was._ Blondie turned and his right hand that had been hiding behind James' body came into full view. The police-issue Beretta was staring at his mid riff. It changed position and pointed to Kate.

Very carefully he relaxed his grip and let his hand emerge gun-less.

"I told you it wouldn't work," James said, moving past his partner. "We should kill them now and dump their bodies in the river."

Tony went rigid, muscles ready to explode. He relaxed slightly when Blondie answered. "No. You know it's not the plan. Search him."

Tony spread his arms wide and James' hand ran expertly up and down his body. His Sig was taken and tucked into the back, underneath the guy's shirt. He turned around when he was commanded, aware of the gun still pointed at Kate. He was ordered to put his hands behind his back. He thought about it for a moment, knowing that if he was bound his chances of protecting Kate decreased.

"We can always kill her now," came softly, menacingly. He complied. James pressed the metal bracelet over his left wrist, securing it tight. Tony flinched and his other hand was pulled into position. The right bracelet was secured even tighter. A hand grabbed his bicep and turned him around. James indicated to Kate with his head, a questioning look on his face. Tony could see clearly that Blondie was the one in charge.

"Leave her," Tony said softly, his eyes meeting the chilled and icy stare of Blondie unwavering. "She hasn't seen you."

"Mike, we don't have a lot of time," James said, his eyes darting down the alley towards the street.

He had a name. Not that it would help him a great deal at the moment. But it was something and from the way Mike glared at James, it was a mistake the other had unintentionally made. Tony's insides clenched and sweat formed on his brow. He could see the finger tighten around the trigger and he gathered himself to jump in front of the bullet if necessary.

Mike's unfeeling eyes settled on his. "Check her," came softly and James knelt by Kate. Tony clenched his jaw, his hands tight fists when James jerked Kate roughly onto her back. He must have told the truth when he had said he had medical training, for although his actions were unsympathetic and rough, he did check her over thoroughly.

"She won't make it back to the house alive."

Tony paled noticeably. Blinking, he took in the grim look of James and the frustrated one of Mike. His gaze returned to Kate and he noticed how her complexion seemed to have changed from pale to gray in the intervening time he had been by her side.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. A piece of shrapnel has punctured her right torso. She's bleeding internally. We won't be able to treat her."

"Pity." Tony wanted to bash the face of Mike for that coldly uttered word. Instead he tried to bargain for her life. To give her a chance. "Let me tell my boss so that they can help her. Please."

Mike seemed to contemplate Tony's words. His eyes still on Tony, he redirected his question to James, "How long?"

"Thirty minutes to an hour. No more."

Mike nodded. He took a phone from his pocket and hope flared inside Tony. "If I allow you to make this call, I want assurances that you will not alert Gibbs to our presence. Secondly, you will pay me back later for making this call by any means that I deem appropriate. Agree?"

Tony glanced at Kate and closed his eyes. He didn't plan on being captive long enough for Mike to call his mark. The answer was easy. He opened his eyes and saw the man enter the digits and then the phone was against his ear.

"Gibbs."

Tony swallowed, not sure what to say but the gun still aimed unerringly at Kate's body made his decision for him.

"Boss, Kate's been hurt and badly. There was a bomb set in his apartment and we had to jump."

"Slow down, Dinozzo. Where are you?"

"I think we're in the alley behind Schuler's apartment. We need an ambulance asap. She's dying."

With those words still hanging in the air, Mike snapped the phone shut. He could still hear Gibbs' sharp intake of breath just before the phone was removed and he could only pray that Gibbs would get here on time. James grabbed him tightly by his upper arm and he was propelled in the direction of the street. Tony resisted, waiting for Mike to catch up. He didn't want him to have a chance to decide to kill Kate.

"Let's go, Tony," Mike said as he came up and grabbed him on the other side. He caught one more glance backwards to where Kate's unmoving form lay before he was hustled around the corner and into a black SUV.

_

* * *

_


	4. Complications

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Complications**

"_She's dying…"_

Even as the words entered his mind, he was already moving. His mind was cold, calculating. Why didn't Tony phone an ambulance? Whose phone did he phone from? His fingers pressed the digits and when the operator came online, he relayed Schuler's address, emphasising the need for speed.

Keys in hand, he made it to his car in record time while he was dialling a second number.

"Abby, is McGee with you?"

"Yes, Gibbs but…"

"Put him on," Gibbs commanded, interrupting. Something about the tone of his voice must have convinced Abby that he was serious, for the next moment McGee's blocked nose sounded over the phone.

"I want you to trace the last call to my phone."

He unlocked his car, listening to McGee splutter something unintelligent. He didn't wait for the other to explain the technical jargon, instead cut him off and barked, "Now!" and then cut the connection.

He turned the ignition, phone to his ear. When the clipped British accent sounded, he said, "Meet me at Schuler's apartment. Kate's hurt." He didn't wait for an answer as he threw the phone on the seat next to him.

His foot was heavy when he hit the gas, the tires screaming in protest before the car lurched forward. He didn't slow down when he hit the ramp towards outside and life. The guard sitting in his booth barely had time to hit the button lifting the boom before he was through.

He didn't have trouble finding Schuler's apartment. He remembers clearly Tony's statement about the bomb but it still took him by surprise when he noticed the black roiling cloud billowing in the wind. He parked the car just short of the police tape that had been drawn around the area. He flashed his badge at one of the cops guarding the perimeter, his grey eyes automatically scanning the crowds. He was let in, ignoring the entrance of the building; instead his long stride was taking him past all the firemen and police towards the alley at the back. He didn't like the feeling of dread that settled in his gut when he noticed the ambulance still parked in front of his goal.

He rounded the corner and stopped. Halfway down the alley two paramedics were on their knees next to a body.

"Kate?"

His heart started pumping again, and he was rushing forward. Something exploded from upstairs, raining glass and debris down. He ignored the stinging sensation on his neck, his only thought to reach the huddle.

She was too pale. He closed his eyes briefly before forcing them open again. Time for regrets will come later, now she needed him.

"What are her vitals?" he asked, trying to focus on routine things, trying to get his focus back. He was on some distant plane aware that Tony wasn't here but that wasn't something that he could change right now.

The one paramedic looked up briefly, noting his look and correctly deducing that they were related in some way.

"Not good. We're trying to stabilise her wound before we're going to try moving her."

Gibbs took a ragged breath, held for a second as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. "Why can't you move her?"

He didn't answer his question vocally. Instead, the paramedic that had blocked his vision towards her chest moved slightly, and he finally understood. The medic had his hand around a small piece of metal, keeping it stable while his partner was rapping bandage around it. But there was no mistake the expanding blood stain that was now covering her right torso. Her breathing was shallow and quick and scared him. It reminded him too much of young lives lost early, the same breathing as they tried to cling to consciousness and stave of the undeniable.

It took him a few seconds before he registered that her eyes were fluttering open. He knelt by her head, trying to distract her as the medics continued to work, their faces grim.

"Gibbs," Kate whispered and then grimaced, her hand reaching towards her chest. He reached over and grabbed it, holding tight. Her eyes shifted past his face and then she tried to lift her head. His other hand pushed her back effortlessly, holding her in place.

"Where's Tony?"

"He's fine, Kate. I got his six," he lied openly, shifting his worry for his other agent to the background. He saw the needle as the IV was inserted, feeling her tense slightly when the needle punctured her skin.

"Gibbs, there's something…" her voice trailed and he could see the effort she took to speak. Suddenly afraid, he tried to shush her. She shook her head slightly, biting her lower lip, her grip increasing on his hand, crushing his fingers.

"Keep still. We'll have you to the hospital soon," he said, compressing his emotions flat.

"No, wait. We…," she swallowed, holding her breath before gazing at Gibbs, holding him fixed. "My left jacket pocket."

One of the paramedics reached into her jacket and pulled out a black box. He handed it to Gibbs and he showed it to Kate who nodded briefly. She took a shallow breath and whispered, "found it in Schuler's…" Her strength gone, she didn't continue.

"We need your help," one of the paramedics said, while the other busied with the stretcher, unpacking it next to Kate. He nodded, knowing that no matter what, this will hurt Kate.

"Oh dear, Jethro."

He looked up briefly, meeting the older man's eyes. He noticed Kate closing her eyes, her grip loosening slightly on his. He shifted, following the paramedic's instructions as they very carefully lifted Kate so that the stretcher could be slid underneath her body. He took a corner, helping them move her towards the ambulance.

He didn't say a word but Ducky understood him better than anybody. Ducky got in the back, starting his assessment.

Gibbs knew that the older man would let him know Kate's condition. Now he needed to find Tony.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Abby asked, watching as McGee blew his nose loudly. It was followed by some more coughing, deep and hurting. 

"I don't know, but I want my bed," McGee said in between coughs, trying hard to breath. He was feeling extremely sorry for himself and having Gibbs shout at him over the phone didn't help him feel any better. "I'm officially booked off."

Abby petted him on the shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I know, McGee. I'll give you a nice backrub tonight. That should be incentive for you to finish here."

McGee just threw her a bleary eyed look. He turned back to the computer, his body aching in protest. He scanned the database, noticing the time and number. He dialled Gibbs, hoping that giving the number would be enough.

"Boss, do you want me to sms the number or…"

He was interrupted by Gibbs explaining to him that to sms the number would be a mistake that, he, McGee, would forever regret. He heard the tension in Gibbs' voice, so he told him the number, repeating it twice before his boss hung the phone up.

Task accomplished, he returned to the image he and Abby had been working on. He continued the manipulation of algorithm and code, just wanting to finish so that he could go home and sleep.

* * *

He went back to the alley, to the discarded refuse and bins. The smoke was less as the fire that had raged was being brought under control. Something wet tickled his neck and he remembered the explosion from earlier. He touched it, feeling the wetness on his fingers. It was a small wound, making him winch but nothing as serious as Kate's. Ignoring it, he turned slowly in the area where they had found Kate. 

His quick survey brought him towards one of the big bins standing against a wall. Some blood had splattered amongst the flattened boxes and looking up at the window he got a clearer picture of the possibilities.

They had jumped, Tony ending up in the bin and Kate hitting the ground, rolling and stopping at the wall. Tony must have gone to her; he could see two dusty scuff marks on a newspaper that lay discarded by the bin.

He could see only one reason why Tony would be allowed to make the call. They had bargained with Kate's life and what made his gut clench painfully was that Tony would promise anything to protect her.

And he feared what might happen to Tony when they decided to collect their debt. He looked at his phone and at the black box in his other hand. He had to get it to Abby. The evidence was already compromised by his fingerprints but he knew Abby would be able to work around it.

She had no choice.

Letting his gaze linger one more time on the spot where Kate had laid, he turned and left. He had to find Tony. His mind was shifting through his options with cold detachment, trying to find the best solution. Finding a suitable path, he dialled Abby again. He asked for McGee and waited till his hoarse voice answered.

"Can you set up a trace for the number that you gave me?"

McGee must have sensed something was wrong. He went quiet and then said, "Yes, Boss."

"Will you be ready in two minutes?"

"I…I think so."

"Yes or no, McGee."

"On it, Boss."

He left it at that, knowing that McGee would try his hardest to do what he had asked. He waited, counting the seconds in his head. It was 128 seconds later that his phone rang and Abby told him that it was set up. She started to ask what was going on but he cut her off, closing the phone, knowing that he'll pay for it later by buying her another caf-pow.

Slowing his breathing, he exhaled, then held his breath for a moment before he inhaled. His core being stilled, he dialled the number. It continued to ring and he knew without a doubt that they were smarter than that.

He was about to close the connection when the familiar click sounded and he heard a tentative "Hello?"

"Ducky, where did you find the phone?

"It was in Kate's jacket."

"Thanks Ducky. How is Kate?"

"They took her to surgery but it doesn't look too good. Have you told Abby?"

"No. I'll be back at the office in fifteen."

Ducky didn't reply. He understood that Gibbs will tell them then, when he could face them. He weighted the box in his hand, wondering how far the people who had done this were prepared to go. His phone interrupted his thoughts. It was Abby, stating that the call originated from a hospital south of his location. He thanked her even though he had already known that.

He made his way back to his car, wondering what he was going to say to Abby and McGee.

_

* * *

_


	5. A piece of the puzzle revealed

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you to samqz1 and Capt. Cow for your reviews. Managed to email everyone else…I hope. Lol_

**A piece of the puzzle revealed**

Abby was in the lab, pacing nervously from one end to the other. She looked up as he entered and let out a sigh of relief.

"Something bad has happened, Gibbs. I can't get Kate or Tony…"

"Schuler's apartment blew up. Kate's in hospital and Tony is missing."

It had been that easy to say it. Abby just stared at him. McGee turned his chair, his fevered eyes wide with shock. He could see him swallow visibly, his Adam's apple bopping up and down.

"Is Tony…?"

"I said missing, Abby. As for Kate, Ducky's with her. He'll let us know as soon as she is out of surgery."

"Will Kate be ok…I mean…how bad," McGee's question got cut in half as another bout of coughing filled the room. Gibbs winched and didn't answer. Instead he took out the black box and placed it on Abby's desk.

"Kate found this at the apartment. I want to know what it is."

Abby looked at the box and then picked it up, turning it.

"It's not very big."

"Abby?"

She looked up and apologised. Her mind was on Kate and Tony and he needed her to focus. He stepped closer and tilting her chin, he said, "That box is the only link I have to find out what happened at that apartment. I need to know what it is and why they thought is was worth it to blow up the apartment."

She nodded and he held a gaze for another second, wanting her to understand his need to find the truth.

"I'll do my best."

He smiled and nodded. He turned to leave when McGee called out hoarsely.

"The programme's done."

It took him a moment before he remembered the tattoo behind Schuler's ear and why McGee was here and not home in bed.

"Show me."

The big screen came to life and the dark edged needle marks coalesced into familiar letters. He squinted, trying to make out the words.

_Necros_

"What does it mean?"

"Uhm, it's Greek for death."

He almost felt sorry for McGee. He could hear the nasal twang associated with a stuffy nose and his coughing sounded like it could hurt. But he had just lost half of his team and he couldn't afford to send McGee home.

Not just yet in any case. He didn't know who else might be in danger. If there was any further danger.

"Why would someone tattoo death on his skin?"

"In some circles death is not to be feared. It's invited."

He frowned and turned to Abby. "You lost me."

"Come on, Gibbs. Some cultures revere death. In ancient Egypt there was a cult of death worshipers. They built cities for the dead. That's were the word necropolis comes from."

"Fine. McGee, find out who did the tattoo."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

McGee looked wounded and Gibbs almost relented but he didn't. There was no time. Tony was missing and he no idea what had happened since the time he had been taken.

Time. The first twenty four hours was always crucial. And four of those are already gone.

"Abby, call me when you have an answer."

He left without another word, knowing that his reputation as a hard ass just got ingrained in McGee's life and hating himself for it.

* * *

Officer Davis was part of the river patrol's afternoon shift. They never had much to do this time of day as most traffic had slowed. The odd kid on weekends go on joy rides but besides that it was quiet.

He was making a slow turn on his stretch of the river when he noticed the white patch in the water. Cursing the gods for his run of bad luck, he gave a small sigh before calling the body.

"Ramirez, thirty degrees to starboard…Do you see it?"

He could hear the groan from the skipper when he brought the boat to an idle, straining against the current while he drifted in next to the body. It was a man, face down in the muddy river water. Using the hook, he turned him over and from the blue-greyish skin colour; he knew that the man had been dead more than an hour.

"White male, early thirties. Dead."

"Thanks for that wonderful observation, Davis. You learn that in detective school," Ramirez said sarcastically as he eyed the floating corpse.

Davis didn't reply, instead called for one of the newbie's to get kitted up and jump in the water. Not something he wanted to do, especially seeing that it was nearing the end of his shift. He had a date tonight.

Now that will have to wait while he did the paper work on the body.

He watched as Johnson jumped in and passed the stretched down to the kid. Waiting till the corpse was secure, they lifted it out of the water and onto the deck.

He had seen his share of corpses and this one was not one of the worst. Expertly checking the clothes, he called out each item he found, which wasn't much. A wallet with thirty dollars in it, credit cards and a receipt for laundry at one of the more upmarket laundry places.

The next pocket was a black, thick identity wallet. He flipped it open and glanced at the unfamiliar badge before checking out the id. The photo resembled the man. He closed the id and placed it next to the wallet.

Checking the body next, he slowly went over it. Bruises to the wrists send up flares. _This guy's been cuffed or tied._ Not having seen any injury to the face besides the wound down one side of the face, he slowly opened the shirt. The faded brown on the front left hand side of the torso drew his gaze and when he had fully pealed away the shirt, he noticed the two evenly spaced holes.

Whoever Special Agent Dinozzo was, he was most certainly dead.

* * *

"I don't feel so good," McGee complained to Abby. He didn't have the strength to walk out the door, never mind to go search the tattoo parlours for a mystery tattoo behind some dead guy's ear.

"Is he always this cranky when someone goes missing?"

"Uhm, yes." Abby replied, her attention already on the small black box before her. "What do you think it is?"

McGee stepped over to Abby, holding on the table. He was dizzy and he really wasn't feeling too good but Tony needed them. Kate needed them.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"I can't see any visible joints."

McGee nodded and then grabbed the table as the room took a spin. His chest chose that moment to close and then hacking, deep coughs exploded. When he finally managed to breath, he found that he was seated on the floor with Abby pushing a glass of water against his lips.

"Maybe I should go check out the tat shops."

"No," he managed to wheeze while he weakly pushed away the water. "Gibbs asked…me," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"You can barely stand."

He stubbornly tried to prove her wrong but his wobbly legs gave out and he ended up back on the floor. All he could think about was how disappointed Gibbs was going to be and that he could loose his job over this.

Why couldn't Kate or Tony be here? They were so much stronger than he was.

"McGee, I just had a great idea."

He managed to bring Abby in to focus and by concentrating on his breathing, he could suppress the next coughing bout he felt was on its way.

"What?"

"Do you remember Lenny, the guy with the pierced…you know what?"

He nearly threw up thinking about it. He groaned and pushed his head between his legs.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, he should know a lot of these guys. I'll ask him to do the groundwork for us. He'll be quicker too, no offence."

He managed to grunt out, "None taken," while he latched on to the idea. Gibbs is going to kill him in any case for not going himself. What the hell. Why not.

"Call him." He almost said please.

* * *

Kate was still in theatre. From what he could understand from Ducky was that it was serious and that the entry wound made an already dangerous operation only that more difficult.

He didn't want to think about loosing one of his team members. Schuler's file was lying open before him. He knew it by heart and yet he scanned through it again. There wasn't much to go on in the first place.

They have no idea who the supplier is. Except for the one boy who came to the police about Schuler trying to sell drugs to him, they had no idea who the clients were either.

Matter of fact, they were working in the dark, fumbling around in the hope that they would hit something vital. And it looks like Kate and Tony did.

His phone interrupted his line of reasoning and he glanced at the called id. Frowning, he answered.

"Is this agent Gibbs of NCIS?"

His gut constricted and he held his breath. He didn't like the way the question had been asked.

"Hello, is anybody there?"

"This is agent Gibbs."

"We need you to id a body we pulled from the river about thirty minutes ago."

His throat closed and he had to remind himself to breath.

"Why me?"

"Look, I hate to break protocol and all that but are you missing an agent?"

He didn't want to think about it. Couldn't.

"Yes."

The silence was too long before the person he spoke too replied. "How soon can you be here?"

He glanced at his watch, not really taking in the time. "An hour."

That left eighteen hours.

* * *

He stood in the office of the city morgue, taking in the drab coloured walls. A small plastic bag filled with clothes and other effects sat on the desk between him and the officer.

"That's all he had on him. We need you to identify it. We can have it transferred to your headquarters. We've got too many bodies in any case."

He nodded and then picked up the bag. The shirt, although stained brown and still slightly wet, was Tony's. He didn't need to open the bag to remember him that morning with that shirt.

He slid open the second bag and took out the wallet. Tony's name encased on the credit cards. The id wallet had his badge and ID card in.

"It's his."

Officer Davis silently handed him a clipboard and he signed, his mind numb.

He turned when the door opened and followed his escort out, clutching Tony's bags in his hands. Ten minutes. That's how long it took before he stood in the centre of a room filled with steel doors. He watched as a sour faced ME unlocked one of the doors. He visible winched when the drawer was pulled out.

A black bag was laid out on the steel plate. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, unaware that he was holding his breath. At his nod, the ME unzipped the bag, revealing the head and shoulders.

He nearly threw up but somehow managed to keep his composure.

"I've been told that we can release the body to NCIS."

He barely acknowledged the statement before turning abruptly and leaving the room. He leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. Someone asked him if he wanted a drink and he shook his head.

He was emotionally exhausted but he was going to be all right.

It wasn't Tony.

Whoever this was played high stakes and they were prepared to kill an innocent man to prove a point. He got the message loud and clear.

Back of or Tony dies for real.

That left seventeen hours.


	6. Whispers

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry about the wait but having 13 hour work days don't really help with writing. I'll update my other stories as quickly as I can. Don't forget to leave reviews. They definitely do help my muse along to write quicker. _

**Whispers**

He was alone. At least, he thought so. Darkness surrounded him. It was complete. No glimmer of light escaped through cracks. He could feel the walls closing in. It was so real that he spread his hands as wide as he could.

He touched nothing but darkness, as he logically knew he wouldn't find a wall creeping up on him. Closing his eyes and opening it again changed nothing. He brought his hands back, hugging himself as he drew his knees even closer to his body.

Images of his bête noire played around in his mind and he tried to banish them with images of Kate doing the tango with Gibbs. It worked for four seconds before he was reminded of Kate's pale body on the ground.

He knew that Gibbs would have made it in time. He had to have faith. He couldn't think about the alternative.

He shivered again. Having no clothes tended to make one feel vulnerable. His boxers were all they had left him with and he had time enough to think why they had wanted his clothes. It meant his knife was gone too, not that it could have helped him much in his current situation.

He had been kidnapped once or twice in his life. In his line of work it tended to happen but he had never before been this unnerved. Not after...

_He heard them start the car and then a small lurch. They must've driven no more than ten minutes when the car came to a halt and he heard the engine die down. His muscles already tense, tightened even further when he felt the cold muzzle of a gun against his neck._

"_You will remove your clothes. You will not touch the blindfold."_

_His nodded, his fear for what they would do to Kate still in the back of his mind. To drive back and kill her was still an option that he could see. _

_The gun stayed on his neck while someone else released the handcuffs. He could feel the tingling of life returning to his hands and he rubbed them quickly. The slight push of the gun against his neck reminded him convincingly why he had been released. _

_He took off his jacket, letting it drop blindly next to him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then did the same. He hesitated for a moment afterwards until the gun-sized hole the other was carving into his neck deepened. _

"_I'm aware of the gun. You don't need to emphasise it by pushing it through my neck."_

_For his trouble the guy grinded it further into his vertebrae. "No talking. Trousers, Tony. Now."_

_He wisely kept his mouth shut. Now was not the time to goad another reaction. His hands went to his belt. He still had his knife and he wondered briefly if now wouldn't be the best time to use it. He had learned a few tricks from Gibbs over the years._

_He was blind and had a gun grinding into his neck. Letting go of his notions of knifing the two guys who had him as fantasy, he slowly released his buckle. It was difficult in the small space to manoeuvre his trousers down his body, but he managed._

_He stubbornly refrained from removing his boxers but it seemed that they didn't care. He felt the guy behind him shift and then he was pushed forward. His hands were brought back behind him and cuffed painfully tight again. _

_The gun had then slowly trailed down his back before being removed. They had sat in silence until he heard another car arrive. A car door opened and then he got a brief whiff of humid air._

_They were somewhere close to the river. _

_He heard some low murmuring. He concentrated but couldn't make out any words. Feeling the scrutiny of eyes, he shifted uncomfortable in his seat. A hand settled warningly on his arm and he stopped. _

_He remembered their earlier words. What if they had decided to dump him in any case? He wasn't prepared to go meekly to his death. _

_The door opened again and this time he was dragged out. His ears were on full alert and every small sound seemed to echo in his head. _

"_Bring him."_

_That was a new voice. Tony started to move forward, expecting the pull on his arms. He was brought to an abrupt halt._

"_Take off the blindfold. I want him to see this."_

_He blinked in the dim light. He was in a smallish warehouse. Boxes were stacked against the walls, leaving the middle area relatively free. James stood next to his side, still gripping his arm. Mike stood next to an older man, his cold eyes drifting briefly over him before focusing over his shoulder. _

_He heard shuffling noises. He tried to turn but the grip on his arm tightened and he heeded the warning glance from Mike. He didn't have to wait to long before the group entered his field of vision._

_It was two burly men that propelled a man between them. He was also only dressed in a pair of boxers. He was pleading with the men to let him go but they ignored him. The man was thrown onto the ground and he curled tight, his hoarse pleadings still filling the air. _

"_Get him dressed."_

_Tony watched in disbelief as his clothes he had worn this morning were tossed carelessly by the fearful man. He watched as the man got dressed slowly while Mike screwed a silencer onto his gun._

_His mouth was dry and a pit has settled heavily somewhere in the centre of his stomach._

"_Don't do this."_

_They ignored him. One of the other men turned at a silent command from the older man and proceeded to gag him. Tony watched in disbelief as the guard stepped back to the other without any word. The man must have sensed what was going to happen because he suddenly bolted for the door. _

_Tony wished with all his heart that he would get away but it was not granted. They dragged him back, his hands cuffed behind his back. Not another word was said as the two guards held on tight and Mike handed the gun to the older man and took out a wicked looking knife._

_Tony watched as Mike approached the man. He pulled against the grip on his arm to no avail. He started to shift his feet for a move Gibbs had taught him, trying to ignore the logic of what he knew was going to happen in front of him. _

_James was not that stupid. Tony felt a foot step inside and then he was on the floor, kneeling. Hands grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, bringing tears to his eyes. He grunted but made no other noise. _

_The other man was held immobile while Mike made a long cut similar to Tony's on his face. Mike ignored the man's screams. He then calmly took the offered gun from the older man and then coldly lined the gun along the man's chest._

_Tony screamed into his gag while he watched as Mike squeezed the trigger twice. The man dropped lifelessly onto the ground between the two guards, his eyes staring at Tony without sight. Tony breathed hard, his gaze held fixed by that gaze. It was finally broken when the body was unceremoniously dragged from his view._

_The gag was removed and he swallowed, trying to get the scent of blood from his overwhelmed senses. _

"_Congratulations, Tony."_

_He looked up, the frown on his forehead prominent as he tried to understand the cryptic sentence. Mike smiled sinisterly and walked towards him, squatting down so that they were on eye level. He reached out a hand and gave him a pat on the cheek. He moved his head, trying to ignore the coldness spreading slowly over his body._

_Mike leaned closer. Too close for comfort and then he whispered into Tony's ear. "You're dead."_

Tony shivered and this time it was not from his physical surroundings. Those words still echoed eerily in his head and he tried to get rid of it by humming his favourite TV tune. What would Magnum P.I. have done by now.

He lost himself into make belief as he started to reminisce on some of his most watched episodes. He made a mental note to get a life.

It was only some time later that he realised he must have been speaking aloud. His voice was hoarse and his mouth dry. His licked his lips, trying not to think about water.

The silence was deafening after he had filled it with his words. He shifted. Tried not to think of what he knew but he couldn't help the images from flirting across his mind.

"_Is Gibbs a smart man, Tony?"_

_He glared at a spot on the wall while trying to ignore the proximity of Mike's body to his. The man shifted slightly._

"_It would be good for Kate's future for you to answer, Tony."_

_He managed to choke out, "Yes."_

_Tony was aware that the older man was watching the interchange with interest. Who was he and what was his role in this group? _

_He breathed a sigh of relief when Mike rose and stepped away from him. He was pulled to his feet and then Mike stepped back into his personal space._

"_What does Gibbs know?"_

"_Who knows?"_

_He grinned but Mike was not impressed. "Not the answer I'm looking for, Tony."_

_He received the non-voiced threat clearly. Kate. She could be…, no he wasn't going to think that way. _

"_He doesn't like how the facts lined up with Schuler. We were busy reinvestigating his suicide. Our first stop was his apartment. Beyond that, I have no idea what Gibb's is thinking on the case. He's always been a closed person."_

_Mike scrutinised him silently. "Did you find anything at Schuler's apartment?"_

_Tony kept his face innocent and asked, "Like what?"_

_Anger deepened Mike's features. "Don't play games with me. You will not like it."_

"_We didn't have time. The bomb exploded before we could thoroughly search the apartment," Tony lied, willing the other man to believe it. _

"_Why don't I believe you?"_

"_It's true," Tony countered, allowing a bit of panic to seep into his voice. "You had my clothes. You were there with Kate. If we found anything, it would be in an evidence bag, burned to a crisp."_

"_So you did find something?"_

_Tony paused. He counted slowly down till he reached thirty, before replying dejectedly, "Yes."_

"_What?"_

"_It…it was a month old pizza. Pepperoni, I think…"_

_That was as far as he got before Mike's fist connected solidly with his jaw. He barely had time to absorb the intense flare of pain before the second fist connected to his stomach. He dropped to his knees and tried to breathe. _

_Panicked for a second when he couldn't. Tried to take another deeper breath. Still couldn't. Black spots danced on the edge of his vision. He willed his body to take a breath and managed a shallow one. Closed his eyes in thankfulness. _

_His never been hit so hard in his life. Not even when he played college ball. _

_He heard Mike speak, saying that he had been clean. James whined, telling Mike that as far as he knew Kate had nothing on her. _

_So, they were worried about the little black box. He hoped that Abby could figure it out. _

"_Tony, can you hear me?"_

_He managed a nod, wondering if he shouldn't have faked unconsciousness._

"_Did you find anything in the apartment?"_

_He managed to find oxygen to breathe a no. _

"_You're not lying because if we find out you were, Kate…"_

_He shook his head, feigning weakness. Not that there was a really big gap between his current condition and his pretend. _

_He listened as they discussed what to do with him. He didn't really care. He was still just concentrating on breathing. _

They had returned the blindfold and then they had driven him to his current location – wherever that was, he had no idea. And then he had been dropped into this hole. He counted sixty before he removed the blindfold and was met with the darkness.

He had not moved from his spot. Discovery can come later, but for now bottomless chasms plagued his mind just as much as walls creeping closer.

He had no idea of time. It could have been two hours or a day.

He patted the ground to make sure it was solid before lying down. He should be searching for a way out but his head hurt and his stomach was bruised. He remembered the marines kidnapped by a deranged woman and left to starve to death.

But he had his knife then and had the advantage of light.

Gibbs would have hit him over the head a long time ago. Shifting into a sitting position again, he groped around him. He could hear Gibbs' commands, telling him to find a way out. He ignored the tightly packed ball of panic in his gut and told himself that there were no chasms and no closing walls.

Slowly extending his hands, he shuffled four inches from his current position. He continued for about two body lengths before his hands connected with something solid.

The moment his hand touched the wall, the whispers started.

* * *

_Do you want more?_


	7. Threats

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you to Gibbsfan1, PatriciaS, Reius Devirix, Nightwing Gurl, Twigster, ges, ladc,shirrik, mysterri, julie, marilena, AndyCake, TheNaggingCube, mtee1985 and Capt Cow __for all your wonderful reviews. ;-P I've been on hiatus for the past eight days with no internet access. I'm finally back in a world where the internet exits…;-D Oh, and happy belated holidays to all._

**Threats**

He blinked his eyes in surprise when he exited the morgue. Somewhere in the intermittent time he had been inside, daylight had been replaced by darkness. He took a deep breath and stared upwards. One or two stars blinked against the dark blue velvet of the sky, the city lights too bright to allow any more.

This day had turned into hell.

Clutching the bag tighter, he started down the steps. He needed to get to the bottom of this whole mess. Questions filled his mind as he analysed all the actions of his team. Nothing of his inner turmoil showed on his face. The only small consolation he allowed was a slight narrowing of his eyes.

He had never been one for protocol. Someone had to know that he would reinvestigate. Someone who knew him well. Someone who knew what would hurt him. His list of enemies was long.

His feet continued their trek automatically down the block to where he had parked his car.

_It had to be someone ruthless enough to kill without compunction just so that they could send a message. Why else go through the whole charade. They must have known that as soon as he saw the body, he would have known that it was an impostor. _

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang from his inside pocket. He flipped it open and pressed it against his ear as he stopped beside his car.

"Ducky?"

"Kate's out of surgery, Jethro. She is being moved to ICU as precaution but they don't foresee any complications."

He nodded. His relief was palpable. He leaned against the car while he allowed the silence to stretch before he spoke again. "Thanks, Duck."

"You're welcome, Jethro," Ducky said warmly, his accent more pronounced. "I'll leave instructions for them to phone me in case there's any change to her current condition."

"Good. Let them know that I'll be sending someone to guard her. Until I know who we're dealing with, I want her protected."

"I'll let the station know. I'll wait for him."

Gibbs had expected nothing less from Ducky. The ME saw Gibb's team as part of his family and he always showed his protective side when one of them got hurt. It brought a small half smile to his lips before he replied.

"City morgue is sending over a body to us. He was double tabbed in the chest and was found with Tony's clothes, wallet and ID on his body. I want to know who he is, Ducky. Get Abby to run a DNA analysis and fingerprint id. I want an answer tonight."

"I'll alert Mr Palmer and Abby. As soon as the guard arrives, I'll get back."

Gibbs had barely hung up before he dialled the next number. He organised a guard detail to be sent over to the hospital as soon as possible. He placed the bags in the trunk. Footsteps alerted him and he turned. It was a lone runner still some yards distant. Satisfied, he made his way towards the driver's seat.

When he was seated he felt the presence behind him. He glanced in his rear-view mirror, noticing the rising black clad figure as something hard was pushed into his neck. He twisted in his seat and made a short jab with his left hand. It connected solidly with the other's nose. Loud swearing filled the car. Gibbs ignored the noise. He was aware of the gun that was still in the perp's hand. Twisting further, he went for the hand holding it.

The soft click beside his ear brought any further action to a halt.

"Don't move."

He knew that sound. It was the unmistakeable sound of a Sig Sauer being loaded. The guy in the back ripped his hand from Gibb's hold. He had full view of the pain and anger filled brown eyes.

"You will pay for that, agent Gibbs," he whispered, still holding his nose. "Tony will pay."

He didn't reply. His door was opened and he felt hands running over his body. He felt the weight on his belt lessen when his gun was removed. The position he continued to hold was awkward, but he didn't move. His cell phone was taken and then he was told to put his hands on the steering wheel and to look to the front. He did as he was told, aware of the gun still pointed at his head.

His eyes hardened when the cold barrel of a gun slid down his neck. The driver door closed and the runner circled around the back before seating himself into the passenger seat. Cold steel was closed around his wrist, treaded through the steering wheel and then closed again around his other wrist.

"I think he broke my nose," the guy in the back wined to his partner. Gibbs looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled mockingly.

Thirty seconds later the blackness receded. He grimaced, feeling the knot forming just behind his right ear.

"My partner is not always that forgiving where his nose is concerned, Gibbs. Don't tempt him."

Gibbs didn't reply. Instead he took in the runner. Cold eyes met his briefly. Both were clad in dark clothes and baklavas. Hands were gloved. There was nothing to distinguish them from one another except for their eyes. The one sitting next to him was a killer. He had no doubt about it.

"Did you kill him?"

Mike's eyes narrowed warningly before it settled back into its dead gaze. He took a photo out of his pocket and dropped it on his captive's lap. It was a picture of Kate when she had lain in the alley. He could see the unnatural pallor to her skin even in the darkness of the car.

"She's pretty. I heard that complications are always expected in the first twenty four hours."

Gibb's jaw tightened. "You will never get close enough to find out," he promised, his voice steely.

There was a long pause before Mike sighed wearily. "Tony said you were a smart man, Gibbs. Maybe he overestimated your abilities." He dropped a second photo carelessly on the fuming man's lap. It was a picture he had taken of Tony before they had moved him from the warehouse. He noticed the tensing of Gibbs' posture.

"Getting into a hospital room has never been an overly difficult feat to accomplish, even one that is guarded." he paused briefly, letting his words settle. "Tony is even closer."

Gibbs had to concentrate on his breathing to keep it even. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel. Tony's eyes had a haunted look and he knew that they had him witness the death of his decoy.

"What do you want?"

"Forget about Schuyler. He jumped of a building. You were there. Nothing more and nothing less. Do this and Tony will be released and Kate stays alive."

"And if I don't," Gibbs replied darkly.

Mike nodded and James leaned forward. His arm snaked around the headrest. He pulled Gibbs tight against the back and then increased his hold until he could hear his captive struggling to breath. Mike very carefully took some more photos out of his pocket and then one by one allowed Gibbs to take a long look at them.

The first one was of Abby. The photo was taken as she exited her car in the car park at NCIS. The second was McGee. He was obviously in a coughing fit, hunched over with a hand in front of his mouth. The third was Ducky, kissing his mother goodbye.

Mike made sure Gibbs saw it all before he dropped it with the others on his lap.

"You don't, agent Gibbs and you won't have a team to work with anymore. Are you prepared to sacrifice their lives for your pride?"

Mike glanced at James, who allowed his grip to lessen. Gibbs coughed and then croaked, "No."

Mike took out Gibbs' phone. "I want you to convince Abby to tell everyone to go home. You'll speak to them first thing tomorrow."

Gibbs stubbornly kept his gaze forward. His ire rose at the way they had handled the situation. They knew where to push and needed desperately to hurt the man that sat next to him. The words spoken so eloquently, spoke of higher education but the dead voice it was spoken in only made the threat that much more real.

There was no way that he would back down now.

"I trust you will do the right thing, Gibbs. I would hate for anything to happen to Tony."

He pressed his lips together before allowing his shoulders to slump slightly. Let them think they had won. Two can play this game.

The phone was pressed against his ear and it wasn't long before Abby's cheerful voice sounded.

"Abby, I want you and McGee to go home."

"But Ducky just called about the body coming in and…," she started to protest.

"Abby," he interrupted, his voice commanding, "do as I say. I'll speak to you when I get in."

"Gibbs, are you ok because you sound kinda funny?"

"I'm fine, Abby. Tell Ducky to stay with Kate till she wakes. Her Bette Noir has always been hospitals."

He could almost hear Abby's thoughts over the line. "Ok, Gibbs. See you tomorrow." The ring tone sounded in his ear and all he could think was, _"Smart girl."_

Mike tilted his head slightly. "What did you mean by Bette Noir, Gibbs?"

"It's French for..."

"Nightmare. I know. Why did you say it?"

"Kate hates hospitals. I wanted someone familiar there when she wakes up."

He gazed at Gibbs in silence but the man met his eyes evenly. No hint of subterfuge. With nothing more to add to his suspicion he decided to let it go. If Gibbs decided not to follow their directives, he will find out soon enough how serious they were.

"You will go home and work on your boat. Don't go back to NCIS."

Gibbs watched as the key to the handcuffs was placed on the dashboard. He had to stretch his fingers to get to it.

"Be seeing you," Mike said as he opened the door. "Oh, and Gibbs," He waited until Gibbs had turned his head. Making sure he had the man's full attention he left one last warning. "We'll be watching."

* * *

"Something's wrong, Ducky. Why else would Gibbs think Kate is scared of hospitals?"

"Abby, calm down. What did Gibbs tell you?"

She increased her grip on McGee's hand, not noticing his grimace. "He told us to go home. When did Gibbs ever tell us to go home when one of us was in trouble? He wouldn't do that."

"What do you still need to do, Abby?" asked, trying to get her to focus away from what Gibbs had said.

"There's the bloodwork from Schuler that is still being processed. Gibbs wanted us to find out who did the tattoo. I've send Lenny to do the search. Then there is the evidence from the blast at Schuler's apartment that I still need to examine."

"I'll phone Gibbs. Until you hear from me, continue as normal."

He could hear the relief in her voice when she agreed. Then the tension returned when she said, "He sounded funny, Ducky."

"Maybe he caught McGee's virus. I wouldn't worry too much about it, dear."

She didn't believe him but allowed the words to comfort her. Ducky would make everything right.

* * *

The twin slices of light behind him have never left since he had started the car and pulled away from the curb forty minutes ago. He was taking a circuitous route to his house while he tried to think of a way out. The screen of his phone lit up. The bluish glare made him aware of how precarious his position was. He had no doubt that the reason why he had been given his phone back was because it was bugged.

He ignored the phone and it eventually stopped. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that his phone started to flash again. He turned it over. The lights behind him flashed once. He understood and stretched out his hand and answered.

"You don't want your colleagues suspicious, Gibbs. Answer the phone next time."

Silence reigned again and his eyes narrowed. His knuckles were white were they clenched the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, he turned at the next intersection, aware that he was no more than a mile from his home.

His phone started to flash again. Watching the darkened figures behind the headlights of the car behind him, he did as they said, and finally answered Ducky's third call.

"Jethro, are you feeling all right. Abby is really worried. I thought you might have come down with McGee's flu."

Good. They knew something was off. Ducky had billed McGee off for Bronchitis.

"My throat is a little sore, Duck. I thought I'll go home and sleep it off."

"Oh my," Ducky paused and then said, "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I'll be fine. Give me an hour or two and I'll let you know."

Ducky grunted. "Kate's out of the danger zone. She should wake up soon."

Gibbs gave a small half smile. Kate was safe. She had been moved to a more secure location. Good.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Duck. Let everyone know I'll be there."

"Will do, Jethro."

He closed the phone as he directed the car onto his drive way. The other car slowed and then parked on the opposite curve. He ignored them as he took the evidence bags out of the trunk before moving towards his porch and opening the front door. He felt naked without his gun but that will be remedied.

He surveyed the living room and kitchen. Everything was quiet and undisturbed. Without putting on any lights, he eased his way into his bedroom and got his spare gun out of the safe in the bottom of his closet. Testing the weight of the gun, he turned and made his way towards his basement.

He slid slowly down the stairs - gun first - his eyes peeled for any movement. The room was bare except for the bones of his boat silhouetted against the fading light of a gas lamp standing on the corner of his bench. He made his way back just as carefully up the stairs. Lifting one of his curtains, he saw that his watchers were still parked across the street.

He went back to his bedroom and in the darkness changed his clothes to a black sweater and pants. He put the evidence into a back pack and slipped it onto his back. Checking his gun again, he slid a bullet home. He quietly treaded towards the back of the house. The red glow of a cigarette being pulled alerted him to his guard.

They were underestimating him. They were making mistakes.

Entering the bathroom, he jumped noiselessly onto his sink and lifted the ceiling trapdoor. Pulling himself up, he lowered the trap door again. Making his way quickly, he moved across the strengthened beams of his ceiling. He made his way to the side of the house. Lifting the latch of the concealed entrance in his roof, he slowly extended it. He crept out and flattened himself against the roof. Moving backwards, he slid gradually off the roof until he hanged, arms extended from the gutter.

Dropping, he landed cat like in the soft grass that grew next to his house. He stood up smoothly, blending in with the rest of the darkness that surrounded his house. Stepping lightly, he stalked his way towards the guard at the back of his house.

When he was close enough to hear the other's whispered replies in a two way radio, he stopped. What he heard made him rethink his strategy. They were keeping contact with someone off site what seemed like every thirty minutes or so. He heard the commands as they were given before the man settled.

One break in the link and they have permission to shoot him on site after they had killed the rest of his team. Closing his fist in frustration, he quietly slipped away.

He'll make his way towards Ducky's. From there he'll be able to coordinate how to proceed. Slipping back into his home wouldn't be a problem. Let them continue to watch. He'll play their game _his_ way.

_

* * *

I get reviews…and you get to hear more about Tony. ;-)_


	8. Fear and plans

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Fear and plans**

"Who's there?"

His words drowned in the sibilant hisses of the whispers that drifted off the walls and surrounded him. Goose bumps formed despite his inner protest that the whispers were nothing more than a recording being played.

"It's not real," he mumbled while he kept a firm hold on the solidness of the wall he had encountered. His heart thumped away rapidly as the innate fear of darkness and the unknown started to create movement at the edges of his non-existent vision. His eyes darted to his left and right while he slowly moved his back against the wall.

_What the hell was going on? _

The wall had been roughly hewn from the concrete and small imperfections were making painful impressions in his skin as he flattened his back against the wall. A gentle touch of air suddenly caressed his skin briefly before it disappeared. Tony shivered uncontrollably and he broke out in cold sweat. He contained his breathing to hear better but all that filled his ears was the whispers.

He was about to take a deeper breath when he caught the faint edge of a sound to his left. Turning slightly, he willed his thumping heart to slow down as he closed his eyes. He couldn't see anyway, so it didn't matter whether he kept them open or not.

Then he heard it again. The faint scuff of a soft shoe against concrete. Gathering himself, he pressed his hands against the wall as he waited.

Time stretched torturously pass until he became aware of a presence to his left. Launching himself, he connected with something solid and they both crashed to the ground. He heard loud swearing and grinned in the dark while his hand kept hold of the shirt he had managed to clutch. Drawing back a fist, he connected it against something soft and yielding. Something hot gushed over his hand when he impacted. A scream of pain erupted from the body mass beneath him.

His hand still holding the writhing body against the floor, he searched frantically through the pockets he could feel for anything useful. His fingers brushed against cool metal and he pulled it out. It was elongated slightly, square and his grin increased. It was a cell phone.

Pain burst in his head. The phone jarred from his hand and he could hear it skitter away as he fell. He hit the ground, the shock jolted him back to conscious awareness. Blood rolled into his eyes, gummed the lids. He struggled to open them and gave up. Light burned his eye lids and he turned his head away from the source. Even through the white noise and whispers he heard the whining voice of James.

"He broke by bose."

He wanted to laugh. It sounded funny, like when Mel Gibson had interrogated the Chinese guy with the laughing gas. His voice had the same tone. A boot sank into his already bruised stomach and he grunted as the air left his body in an explosive gust. Again, for the second time that day. Curling into a ball, he just tried to breathe while thinking of ways to make Mike pay for this one day. Definitely leaving him alone in a room with Gibbs. That would be fun to watch.

"It's your own fault. You paid for your mistake."

The cold, indifferent voice of Mike drifted down from somewhere above Tony's body. He heard the man shift and then a hand glided over his jaw. He shifted, tried to slap the hand away. His wrist was caught before he could make contact and then he was on his stomach and he felt the cold steel shut around his skin.

"This is for your own protection. I don't want you to get hurt."

He couldn't help but give a short sarcastic laugh. It hurt his stomach but the incongruity of the statement filled him with a strange sense of dread and anger that they thought he would believe them. His head was jerked off the ground and then Mike ordered him to open his eyes. He finally managed a squint against the brightness and blood that still flowed from his wound. Mike was nothing more than a hazy shadow but the man seemed satisfied.

"Do you think Gibbs will follow instructions if your life was in danger?"

Tony sneered, his teeth stained red from his blood. "He follows his own code. You're a dead man, Mike. Believe me. You don't want Gibbs to be gunning for you."

Tony still couldn't see more than a shadow and he closed his eyes. His head was now pounding lyrically away. If he listened closely, the beat against the whispers reminded him a particularly bad horror flick he had seen once. Mike let his hair go and his head flopped back to the floor.

He heard clothes rustle and then he felt a prick against his skin. He jerked away but it was too late. Whatever he had been given was burning its way through his arm. He bit his lip to keep his questions inside. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that he was really scared. He didn't know why but suddenly Schuler's eyes filled his vision. He remember the lost expression that had changed to fear and then to blankness. It's as if he suddenly understood when Schuler had babbled on about the voices.

A hand was gently caressing his hair as he started to shiver. "Just listen to the voices, Tony and everything will be all right," Mike cooed in his ear. He shook his head and tried to filter the whispers out.

"Have you ever seen A beautiful mind?"

Mike frowned but continued with the caress. He had difficulty following why Tony was asking the question. "No."

Tony just nodded and then smiled. If John Nash could overcome voices and visions, he sure as hell could ignore the whispers that now seemed to fill his soul. "You're screwed. G…Gibbs is gonna kill you slow."

The fingers in his hair curled painfully tight and then the warm breath of his captor breathed against his ear.

"I'm not scared of Gibbs. He's nothing more than an old man past his expiry date."

Tony grinned. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day you'll believe it when he has strung you up by your entrails."

He was braced for the next blow and tried to ride it as well as he could. He flexed his fingers trying to get rid of a tingling sensation that was now maddening. Mike stood and then said callously and without warning, "Kate's dead."

His denial was a voiceless scream inside. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

He didn't answer, couldn't find a smart ass remark as his mind tried to get pass the image of her laying on the ground, pale and dying. All he managed was another softer reiteration of his previous words as Mike and James's footsteps disappeared into darkness.

* * *

He was fast enough to block the walking stick that had been aimed at his head. "Mrs Mallard, remember me. Gibbs."

She glared at him and then spat, "I'll scream if you violate me."

He tried to keep the smile of his face as he solemnly said, "I will never even think of it, Mrs Mallard. Is Ducky home?"

She humphed and then looked at the corgi's who had not moved from the couch. "Good for nothing dogs," she mumbled. She squinted as she looked back at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gibbs, Mrs Mallard. Is Ducky home?"

She was about to reply when Ducky entered the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Jethro." Putting a placating arm on his mother, he steered her towards her bedroom. "Come along, mother. It's long past your time for bed."

"Ducky, I don't like that man. What is he doing in our house?"

The M.E. gave Gibbs an apologetic smile when he came back and offered him coffee. "She is having a bad day, Gibbs. I do apologise."

"No problem, Duck." Gibbs took a sip of the dark liquid as he walked over to the window. "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Still at the lab, I'm afraid. Abby wanted to finish up on the blood work and McGee is helping her uncover the mystery behind that black box Kate and Tony had found. I left Mr Palmer with the John Doe that you had sent over."

Gibbs turned from where he had been staring out the window and said, "They want me to stay at the house tonight. Tomorrow I'm supposed to close the Schuler case and let it go. If I do that, they promised to let Tony go and allow Kate to live through the night."

"You're not seriously considering their proposal, are you Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave the older man a brief smile that never reached his eyes. "You know me better than that, Ducky."

"Yes, that's exactly why I am worried." Ducky mused softly to himself.

Gibbs turned back to the table and unpacked his back. Indicating the evidence bag, he said, "I want Abby to go through this with every test she can think off. If she finds anything, no matter what, I want her to log it. I also need to borrow your phone. Mine is bugged."

A commotion from Mrs Mallard room drew Ducky's attention and he left the other man with an apologetic glance. Gibbs eyed the phone briefly before dialling Abby's number.

"Gibbs, talk about déjà vu. I was about to phone Ducky. Are you ok cause last time we spoke your voice had that gravely texture that it gets whenever you're stressed."

Gibbs thought about ignoring her last question and then decided not to. "I'm fine, Abby. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I got the blood work back on Schuler. Our boy was as high as a kite on stimulants."

Gibbs frowned as he watched Ducky enter the kitchen again. "They don't make you crazy enough to jump off a building."

"Yeah, but they make you all tingly and hyper. It's like having lots of red bulls all at once."

"Abby…" Gibbs warned.

"Oh fine, it was a mixture of methamphetines. It's probably why he did his swan dive. The hallucinations and agitation is quite common with an overdose."

"He didn't have the look of a junkie. How did he get the stimulants in his body?"

"It's possible that it was injected. More than likely with the amount I found."

Gibbs looked at Ducky when he said, "How? Ducky didn't find any needle marks."

He could hear her smile over the phone when she said, "That's easy. How is tattoos done?"

He grimaced and nearly slammed his hand against the table before he remembered Ducky's mother next door. They had been ignoring the obvious. "What about the black box?"

"Don't know yet, Gibbs. I'm not superwoman, although you may think that. McGee has started to dissemble it. I'll let you know as soon as we know."

Satisfied, he closed the phone and started to gather his backpack. "We'll have to play this by ear, Duck. I'll do what the bastards want tomorrow. Give the others a heads up. How's Kate?"

Ducky smiled. "She's doing well. The sedatives should keep her quiet until morning. I've asked the nurse to inform me when she starts to come round. I'll be there."

"I want her guarded at all times. These men are serious, Duck." Gibbs emphasized by taking the photos and giving them to the older man. Ducky raised an eyebrow as he went through them.

"Let Abby and McGee analyse those. I will organise with the director to get protection for your mother. I want you to either stay at Bethesda with Kate or at NCIS."

"Very well, Jethro. Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

With nothing more to be said, he opened the door and checked the garden before slipping out. He waited until he heard the click behind him before he disappeared into the shrubbery. He had one more place to be before he needed to return home.

_

* * *

Reviews, as always, most welcome. ;-) p.s. promise to update faster. work is less hours now._


	9. Caught

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you for those that left reviews and all those that put it on alert. ;-) _

**Caught**

It was some time later that Tony shifted slightly. He knew it was thirty minutes because he had counted every damn minute when he had heard the footsteps disappear. He rose unsteadily to a sitting position. Nausea swept briefly over him and he clenched his teeth as he tried to ignore it. Sweat rolled down his face and he continued to shiver despite the heat that flushed through his body. He had just managed the nausea when he suppressed an agonised cry as he doubled over. Cramps twisted his gut like knifes of fire. Hyperventilating, he tried to ride the pain while ignoring the continued whispers.

"Not real," Tony gasped, his face drawn and pale. The words were slowly forming images in his mind.

"_If he's not dead, I'll kill him myself."_

_Tony stared in shock at Gibbs. His mouth gaped open and then shut slowly. Hurt, he turned to see Kate smiling behind her desk. He tried to process the visual information. Wasn't Kate supposed to be dead? He turned back to watch Gibbs slam his drawer shut, the gun locked and loaded in his hand. _

"_I can help you get rid of the body, Gibbs."_

_Gibbs eyed Kate intently and then a sneer emerged as he nodded. "Fine. I always knew your secret service training would be good for something."_

_Kate cackled. She stood and sauntered closer to Gibbs. Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Gibbs tightened his hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Tony stared in shock but no one in the bull pen seemed to think that there was something wrong with the scene. Everyone else was going on with their business as if Kate and Gibbs were not making out in plain sight. _

"_Uhm, Boss?" he started, unsure how to continue. Gibbs studiously ignored him and then his boss broke the embrace. Licking his lips, he grinned at Kate before stepping around Tony._

"_McGee, where's that good for nothing Dinozzo."_

_Tony turned and saw for the first time that McGee was seated at his desk with his feet on the table. One eye poked slowly open, glaring at Gibbs. _

"_Last time I checked, still cleaning out the crap in the back of the van. He should be covered in it by now."_

_Gibbs smiled and nothing about the smile brought any comfort to Tony. "Think anyone will miss him?"_

_McGee's eyes brightened with coldness. "Nah, didn't even know he existed."_

Tony blinked, struggling to open his gummed lids further. It took him a daze moment to realize that darkness met his eyes and he sighed. "Not real." It was nothing more than a breath. It was swallowed in the blackness that surrounded him. The residue of his nightmare still lingered. He had no idea what had happened, whether it had been a hallucination or some deep seated fear. Everything had been backwards.

Tony rolled onto his stomach. The floor was cold against his skin and brought some relief. _Not real._ He was parched, suffering from thirst. The simple act of rolling from his side to his stomach had taken incredible effort and he wondered how Schuler had managed to run so fast and so far if he had been high on the stuff they had given him.

"_You conned me, Dinozzo. I always knew you were an idiot, just never thought you'll be fool as well." Gibbs said in disdain, his lip curled slightly upwards._

"Not real," Tony's voice was tremulous, barely audible. The Italian closed his eyes and shivered and hoped he could avoid being sick.

"_You should do us all a favour, Tony and die. Preferably where anyone won't need to bury your sorry ass." Kate's voice was harsh and grated on his ears. She had no warmth in her eyes, while she caressed her gun meaningfully._

"Yeah, like we ever wanted a girl on the team," he retaliated softly. He gagged, wretched, doubled over and curled defensively around his cramping stomach. "I know that you like me, Katie. You probably have a crush on good old Tony." It left him breathless, but he grinned as Kate dissolved away, a scowl on her face.

John Nash had nothing on him.

"_Tony?" His father stepped from the shadows, sorrow seated deep in his eyes. Hands outstretched towards him, he stepped closer. "Son…I…I," he stammered before kneeling before him. Imploring eyes beseeched him and then he said, "I love you."_

_Gibbs smirked from the side where he had been standing. Taking out his gun he lined it against the back of his father's head. _

"_Say goodbye, Dinozzo."_

Tony hit his head against the floor. The sudden flare of whiteness filled his vision before fading into swirling colours of red and black until all that remained was black. The bodies disappeared, leaving him alone. He had not thought that the pounding in his head could increase in intensity. It felt like a fast paced rave, the beat of drums detaching him.

"I'm not even dressed for the part," he mumbled incoherently. He sat up shakily and nearly fell back on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he brought his knees up and leaned his head against them. He could feel them hovering on the edges of his vision but for now the pain kept them at bay. He had no idea for how long.

"Where are you my little beauty," he said in a sing song voice while he tried to remember in which direction the cell phone had disappeared to. His mind tried to switch to McGee smirking, waving the object in front of his face. "Not your type, probie." It seemed to do the trick, for anger marred the computer geek's face before he faded to background noise again.

Tony shuffled onto his knees slowly. He had to stop, his strength was nearly gone. Kneeling, he waited while the cramps continued unabated, forcing his body to bend over. When Gibbs' voice infiltrated through the pain, he grunted and rose. "Second b is for bastard. That you are." The voice faded back into the clamour of the others. Another shudder shook his body and his knees nearly gave out. Resolutely, he locked them. He stood still, breathing heavily as sweat rolled down the side of his face, burning where it hit the open wound. Satisfied that he wasn't about to fall over, he chose a direction and took a shuffling step forward.

His luck held. He couldn't believe it when fifteen steps later he connected with the phone. Collapsing, not having the strength to kneel, he felt the phone against his ankle. Shifting around, he finally managed to grasp the machine in his right hand.

Now he only had one problem. How to turn it on?

"_You're so dead," Abby said with glee. Turning his head he saw her jumping up and down, clapping her hands while her pigtails jerked with the motion upwards. She was dressed in a white dress, small wings extended from her shoulder blades. A small halo wavered above her head. _

"You too?"

"_Off course. I'm part of your life."_

He relaxed, closing his eyes. The phone was heavy in his hand. "So, you don't maybe want to explain how to unlock the phone?" he asked. If his hallucinations were tormenting him, maybe they could give advice too.

"_You can't even type, Tony. You're technologically impaired. How you managed to survive thus far is a mystery." McGee's voice interjected. It was different than the previous time. More cultural, more like the usual McGeek speak._

"Yeah, and what do you know. If we were living a hundred years ago you would be useless." He coughed, his voice scratchy, but he resolutely continued, "I'd be the hero, off course. You, probie, would be nothing more than a clerk working at the local post office."

He heard a humph and then McGee flirted away, the space nothing more than the continuous darkness that surrounded him. "And Kate, she would be the damsel in distress. No, wait. Working as a bar maid…" that brought a grin to his face. He continued with the story, keeping his visions at bay while his fingers felt over the keys. He knew where the call button sat and locating the fat button, he pressed it.

He blinked, wondering if his mind was again trying to trick him. The darkness was tinged slightly blue and it took him a full two minutes before he realised that James must have had the phone on standby.

"See Abby. One day I'll take your job." She pouted and then disappeared in a poof. Like on the comics when the angel and devil bartered on the shoulder of a poor sap before imploding away. Typing the familiar numbers, he pressed call.

* * *

It was the hour before dawn, when night was the darkest. On his way back, Gibbs was jogging down a darkened ally when he felt the vibration against his thigh. Checking the area quickly, he extracted the phone and glanced at the number. It was unfamiliar. Wary, he wondered if he should ignore it. Then again, they might be checking up on him. Making his decision, he answered.

"Boss?"

_Shit._

His finger darted to the off button, ending the call abruptly. He could hear the fear and pain in Tony's voice in that one word and he had cut him off. It couldn't be helped. Glancing at a bum that shuffled he's way past the alley opening; he quickly switched phones and dialled Abby, knowing that she and McGee will still be at the lab.

"Abs, can make it that I receive calls on Ducky's phone?"

"Off course, bossman. When do you want it done?"

Gibbs felt the phone vibrate in his other hand. "Now! And trace the number." He ended the call and almost five seconds later the phone rang.

"Tony, where are you?"

Tony's voice was filled with relief. "I don't know? I'm locked in a room somewhere." Tony paused, gathering his voice before continuing, "There's no light."

"Are you hurt?"

Tony ignored the question. "There's…two guys…James and Mike. Another older man. Looks distinguished. Mike killed…"

"We got the body, Dinozzo. Mike is around six two, blue eyes, well built."

"Yeah. How…dammit, get away. Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

Gibbs' concern increased. "Tony?"

"Sorry boss…uhm, Mike has a tattoo behind his ear. Couldn't make out the wording. Shit."

Gibbs heard a grunt and then the phone cut out abruptly. He didn't wait, pushing the images the sounds had brought to the back of his mind.

"Anything?"

"Sorry Gibbs. Too short," she paused and then said, "The caller id wasn't blocked. I'll trace the owner of the cell."

"Good girl. I'll see you at around seven."

* * *

The light hurt his eyes. Keeping the closed, he continued to whimper. A hand shook his shoulder and when he didn't respond, connected with his side.

"Wake up!"

He shifted, making sure he felt the metal against his hip. Shifting his head, he lifted it slowly. He kept his eyes unfocused against the glare.

"You awake?"

"Yeah." He let a shudder shook his body. Let them think that he was a non threat. A new voice sounded from somewhere to his left. "He's pretty out of it, man. I don't think your phone is here."

"It has to be here. It's not on the table."

Tony allowed his head to sink back down and he started to mumble nonsense. He bulged his cheeks, making as if he was about to throw up. James jumped away, a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's probably somewhere in the house. Let's go."

Tony felt the breeze ease on his flesh when the door closed. He shifted off the phone and pressed the call button again. Nothing happened. Pressing it more firmly, he waited. Nothing happened. The phone was dead.

* * *

Gibbs eased his way back into his house. The two men in the front and the one at the back were as unaware of him slipping in as they had been when he had slipped out. Stepping quietly onto sink, he jumped lightly down. As he straightened, his bathroom light flared. Caught like a rabbit in the spotlight, he froze. Keeping his hands away from his body, he turned slowly. His eyes narrowed, his body tense when he met the blue ones of Mike.

Mike leaned against the door jamb, Gibbs' own sig sauer pointed at the NCIS man. Smirking, he sneered, "Now honestly, Gibbs. Did you really think we wouldn't notice your absence from your house?"

_

* * *

Will be a rough ride from here onwards. Let me know what you think. ;-) May lead to quicker updates._


	10. Surprises

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thanks to Gibbsfan1, Twigster, shirrik, mtee1985, Louise, Elfelet, Lucy, Mic, Antilope, Jules47, hidhere and Capt Cow for your reviews. I'll be away for a two weeks. (ok, I'm going skiing,) ;-) I'll update as soon as I'm back. Reviews are a writer's life blood, well, for now. Lol So, basically, if you read a story and you like, let the writer know. It gives inspiration to spend the midnight hours writing when you're supposed to be sleeping. grin_

**Surprises**

To say that James was worried was a gross understatement. He was frantic. He threw the couch pillow against a wall in frustration and fear. Mike was going to be so pissed when he found out that he had lost his phone.

"Relax man. Why don't I try dialling your number again?"

He nodded, wiping a shaky hand across his face. His nose was still tender. His eyes were swollen almost shut and he didn't need to look into a mirror to see the motley colours of blue and green splattered across his face. When Tommy shrugged and returned the phone to his coat, he slammed his fist into a wall. He pushed past the tall man and took the stairs two at a time.

"You know you're not supposed to go down there," Tommy shouted from the top, looking down at James standing just outside the door to the cellar.

"I'm telling you, it's in there somewhere."

Tommy bit his lip, a nervous gesture he had had since childhood. Looking at James and then back at the messed up living room, he finally acceded. "Ok, fine. I'll help. But we've got to be quick. Mike said he should be back in an hour."

James' shoulders slumped in relief. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the flashlight from the case against the wall. Unlocking the door, he opened it slowly, his flashlight sweeping the immediate floor. Tommy joined him; going right and hugging the wall while he started towards the place he had last seen Tony.

He realised his mistake when his flashlight found nothing but a bloodstain as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

"Now honestly, Gibbs. Did you really think we wouldn't notice your absence from the house?"

Gibbs didn't respond. He was staring fixedly at the other, hoping for any opening that could change his current situation. Mike tensed, his finger tightening around the trigger.

"Don't try anything. You will regret it."

He pushed from the door jamb and stepped slightly back, indicating to Gibbs to step into the hallway. The NCIS man made sure his hands were visible as he slowly moved past the other man. At the command, he lifted his hands behind his head and interlaced his fingers. He stepped into his living room and was met by two others. Both were dressed in black, baklavas covering their faces. They were heavily built and the only distinguishing feature between the two was their length. One was around six four while the other just measured five seven.

The shorter one had a hunting knife and proceeded to cut efficiently into the straps, removing the back pack. He stepped back and Gibbs was frisked. His gun was removed, leaving an empty feeling on his side. Both cell phones were placed on the coffee table. Satisfied that he had nothing more on him, he was directed to a chair. Both stood at his side, hands held in front of them. Mike stepped to the table and picked up Ducky's phone.

"Who's is this, Agent Gibbs?"

"I picked it up on the street." Gibbs replied, his voice ice. Mike tapped the phone against his chin. He nodded to himself and then picked up the older man's phone. He proceeded to go down the speed dial menu. Gibbs kept his face impassive when the third time proved to Mike that it was Ducky's phone. Mike placed the phones back on the table and taking his own from his pocket he moved out of Gibbs' sight. He could hear quiet murmuring and then the killer returned to lean against the table.

Nothing happened for ten minutes. Icy fingers were running up and down the NCIS man's spine. He said nothing, waited in silence, keeping the feeling of dread firmly under control. The silence was finally broken and Mike answered his phone. The conversation was brief, leaving Gibbs no clues as to what the other man was planning.

"Get the equipment."

The taller man left his side without a word. He came back a minute later and started to set up a laptop next to the phones. Gibbs shifted slightly and a hand dropped on his shoulder. His right hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to clamp around the wrist and break it.

His second guard joined the other. Mike stepped away and for the first time he got a clear view of the screen. He kicked the chair away as he rose, pivoting away from the taller guard. The smaller man's wrist snapped with a sickening sound, his scream loud in the explosive atmosphere. Gibbs used his body and flung it at the second guard. Mike was already moving from the table, his gun drawn and lining on Gibbs. Knowing that he would never make the distance, Gibbs lunged for the downed second guard. The man was trying to extract himself from his buddy and he was already halfway up. They both went to their knees from Gibb's tackle and Gibbs swung the man around to face Mike. One arm pulled his body tight against his, preventing any further movement while his other encircled the man's neck. He heard a slight gurgle and with only slight increase in pressure, the guard stopped his struggling.

"Let Ducky go."

"It seems I've underestimated your physical prowess," Mike commented, pointing his gun at Gibbs. He took a step to his left and Gibbs shifted, keeping the man in view. Ducky's protests sounded slightly distorted over the laptop. He tried not to let it show how much he feared the outcome of what Mike wanted to show him.

"Your men will be caught. I've send men to guard him."

"They're dead."

It shook Gibbs when he heard those words uttered without remorse. His gaze shifted quickly back to the screen. Ducky was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. A gun was placed against his skull. He could see the fear in the medical examiner's eyes. Mike shifted again. It was enough of a distraction for him to focus away from the moaning guard behind him.

His first warning was the cold metal of a pistol where it touched the base of his skull. "It's over Gibbs. I don't want to kill you now but I will if you force me to." He slowly let the man go and then he was roughly cuffed. He was turned so that he faced the screen fully.

Less than five seconds later a gunshot rang out.

* * *

Tony suppressed a groan and screwed his eyes shut against the cramps in his stomach. He could feel the door vibrate as one of the men rammed up against it. Gibbs chose that moment to pop in. He stood just in front of Tony, his head at a slight angle while a smile played on his lips. 

"_How far do you think you'll manage to go before they find you? And they will find you."_

He ignored Gibbs and walked right through him. He was slightly hunched over. It was the furthest upright he could get and still function. Taking the steps slow, he had to pause halfway, leaning against the wall. Kate was smirking, looking him up and down and then turning away in disgust. Gibbs appeared and hugged her too him, his eyes boring into Tony.

"_Why is it Tony that we always have to save your hide?"_

_McGee appeared, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. Tony looked closer and then stiffened. Probie was wearing his cap. Gibbs' gaze never left his when he addressed the youngest member of the team._

"_How many times have Tony been kidnapped this year?"_

"_Two or three times. Not really sure boss."_

"_And how many times did we have to save his butt?"_

Tony blinked against another wave of dizziness and somewhere between the pounding in his head and the pounding against the door, he heard McGee answer. "_All of them_._" _When his eyes focused again, they were gone, leaving him alone halfway up the staircase.

Tony grimaced before pushing from the wall and continuing with the trek upwards. Abby waited for him. She was sitting on the overturned coach, her feet swinging in beat with the death march that pervaded the room.

"_You're bleeding."_

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he murmured hoarsely. Ducky sauntered into the room. He walked around Tony and leaned in, studying his head wound and the slightly bend stanch.

"_It doesn't look good, Abby. I'll have to do an autopsy as soon as he's dead. Looks like we'll have to find a new member for the team. I'll let Gibbs know."_

"_Ooh, I always like newbies. They're so much fun."_

Tony felt reality slip. He watched Gibbs appear. He wanted to say something, anything to wipe the look of contempt from the older man's face.

"_You were right, Duck. He doesn't have it in him to be an NCIS agent. He's not strong enough."_

"No, not real." His voice was barely above a whisper now.

"_But we are real, Tony."_

He turned his head to find Kate leaning against the wall. He swallowed hard to stave off another nausea attack. A door slammed from somewhere deeper inside the house and he heard voices. His heart jumped to his throat as he frantically eyed the room for any hiding place.

* * *

Consciousness returned and Kate slowly opened her eyes. She could make out the blurry elements of the room around her, but not clearly enough to actually place her surroundings. Her right side had a dull ache to it. Shadow moved across her vision and when it finally cleared she noticed a man holding her wrist. He ignored her stirring as he took her pulse before letting go of her hand none too gently. Something about the way he kept looking at the closed door seemed wrong. She swallowed against the rawness in her throat and watched him extract a syringe and moved around the bed towards where her IV was hanging. 

She felt the call button against her hand. As she reached for it, he shook his head and moved it out of the way. Alarmed, she opened her mouth to call out. He stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth. Ignoring her weak struggles, he emptied the syringe into her line and waited until she closed her eyes again before leaving the room.

* * *

"There's still no answer from Ducky's." 

Abby couldn't hide the concern in her gaze. She looked at the flashing screen where a name was proclaimed.

"Maybe he's on his way here," McGee said, trying to placate her. "Gibbs said he should be here by seven. We still have an hour."

Grabbing Bert, she hugged him close, letting out a long drawn out fart. "Something's really wrong, McGee."

He sighed before blowing his nose noisily. "I know, Abs. This whole case is wrong. I think we should go speak to the director."

"Maybe we should wait for Gibbs," she said softly, her eyes pleading with McGee. Glancing at the name again, he closed his eyes. Gibbs wasn't answering the phone, just like Ducky.

"No, I think we should do it now."

The look of relief on her face was visible as he stood and made his way towards the door and upstairs. Even though he wasn't in the lab anymore, the name still flashed in front of his eyes and he knew without a doubt that they were in over their heads.

_

* * *

Reviews, as always, appreciated. ;-) Oh, and I did say that it will be a rough ride from here on out. lol _


	11. Darkness descends

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_I'm back…and had a good time skiing in the French Alps. Had a great time reading the reviews. It definitely kept me smiling and sometimes even laughing. Thanks. Lol Hope you enjoy._

**Darkness descends**

_Ducky stared at the screen, his eyes filled with regret and sorrow. Gibbs could see the medical examiner mouthing a sentence before…_

He surged towards Mike with a powerful lunge. He heard a low growl and it took a second or two for him to realise that it was him. The hands against his arms tightened reflexively and pulled him back. Cold, calculated, he mapped out his next moves. Allowing the momentum to continue, he fell backwards and saw the surprise in the one goon's eyes when he didn't resist as they had thought he would. He broke their hold with a simple twist of his body. They turned towards him as he rolled into a crouch. The handcuffs slipped from his wrists and he straightened slowly. The taller man reached behind his back and his eyes grew large when he met nothing but empty air. He realised his mistake when Gibbs lined his gun towards his navel.

His eyes spoke volumes and the smaller man took an involuntary step backwards. Gibbs took note of this on one level, filing it away for future use.

"He was my friend," he said softly, dangerously. No one moved. The only sound that now entered the room came from the laptop. The only reason why the smell of cordite wasn't hanging in the air was Gibbs' self control and the fact that he didn't want to alert the guards outside. He wanted them to suffer.

The small goon's eyes shifted to just over Gibbs' shoulder. He dropped and turned, his finger already tightening. The bullet hit the man that had been sneaking up on him in the chest, jerking him back to slide down against the wall, leaving a bloodied smear in his wake. Gibbs had barely registered the fact, knowing that he had just left his flank open to the two men. He was already rolling away when the tall man slammed into him, desperately grabbing for his gun hand. He jabbed a hard fist into the guy's kidneys and had the satisfaction of hearing him grunt. The smaller man was moving towards them more cautiously, a Beretta targeted towards them. Managing to turn the gun, Gibbs pulled the trigger. The smaller man went down, a groan escaping harshly from his lips, his eyes shut in pain. Using the other man as leverage, Gibbs rolled him over. He could see the fear and panic in the man's eyes but also determination. Grimly, he ignored the hits against his body as he closed a hand around his neck.

He needed to end this quickly and now.

The man below him slumped as the front door opened. The two men from the car were already spreading, moving towards his position. He dived through the door that lead to the hallway and grabbing the first doorway, he used his momentum to skid him around the corner, feeling the passing wind of a slug as it hit the door jamb right beside him. He regulated his breathing, keeping still, just out of sight as he waited.

"Gibbs, you have nowhere to go. Give it up."

He ignored Mike's voice, watching as a gun and then a head cautiously made its appearance. He pulled the man through the doorway and slammed him against the wall. He didn't watch him slump down with barely a groan as he spun and kicked. The second guard bent over with an oof. He stepped around the man, intent for the door and Mike when he felt his foot being grabbed. Not having expected anything; how many men can really move when they were kicked in the balls, he twisted in mid-air. He never really knew what he intended. All he was fairly clear of was the blinding pain from where his head struck the door. He glared at Mike as the man stepped into his viewpoint before unconsciousness finally decided to catch up to him.

* * *

"His name is James Prytz. He is wanted by Interpol on related charges ranging from kidnapping to murder." McGee took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tickling in his throat. Not succeeding, he finally allowed the cough to emerge.

"Shouldn't you be home, Agent McGee?" Director Morrow asked worriedly, a small line forming between his eyebrows. McGee shook his head as he took a small sip of water. It helped to soothe his throat and keep the tickling under control.

"He is part of an international group that call themselves Necros. They have ties in drug cartels in the States, UK and Europe. Interpol still have no idea who heads the group or where they are located. Men that are suspected as having ties to the group and that have been targeted by the police disappear and are never heard of or seen again. Those within the police community that have gone after them have also disappeared."

"Very well, I understand that these are dangerous men. Why are you telling me all this, Agent McGee and for that matter where is Gibbs?"

McGee swallowed and nervously pulled at the tie. His breathing was difficult and sore and he really wanted nothing more than to have Abby give him a warm drink and his bed. "Gibbs is unavailable at present," he answered, testing the water. The director stared at McGee, the growing irritation evident on his features.

"What exactly does not available at present mean, McGee?"

McGee met the irate Director's gaze fully before calmly replying, "He's not answering his phone. We suspect that Necros might have gotten hold of him."

"You suspect!" Morrow exploded, his eyes narrowing. "And what else do you suspect, Agent McGee and please do not take me for an idiot."

McGee sighed and suppressed another coughing bout. He used the fact that he had to blow his nose as time to sort his thoughts.

"It all began yesterday…"

* * *

"_You're so busted, Tony. They're going to skin you alive."_

Abby's voice continued to taunt while he tried to find a hiding place. The voices where coming closer, the footsteps louder. Gibbs smirked knowingly at him before turning towards the doorway and calling out. Ok, even for illusions, he had never thought Gibbs to do that. Finding nowhere else to go, he finally settled behind the couch with Abby's feet dangling in front of his eyes. He still had the phone clutched in one hand, hoping to get a better look at it as soon as he can get the handcuffs off. He leaned against the comfort of the couch, enjoying the feeling of something soft beneath him. The voices faded away again. He promised himself to close his eyes briefly, just for rest and faded away.

Something soft brushed against his leg. His nose tickled and he wriggled it before languidly opening one eye. A small ginger cat had settled against his leg, curled up, green eyes watching him lazily. _Great, a cat_. He's in the middle of a house full of deadly villains, surrounded by illusions, and he has a cat curling around his leg. He nearly sneezed and his eyes started to tear.

"_Tony's allergic to cats, Abby," McGee sneered at Tony as he knelt by the cat. Abby jumped from her seating place and pouted. She looked at Tony sadly and said softly, "I'm sorry, Tony but we can't be friends anymore. See, I love cats, especially black ones and I can't be friends with someone who's allergic. I'm sure you'd understand."_

Tony shifted his leg, bringing it in so that he was seated cross legged. He took a quick glance over the top of the couch. The doorway was still empty. The cat lay quiet for a moment before gracefully rising and sauntering closer, tail in the air.

"Go away," Tony whispered, nudging at the ginger haired body with his foot. The cat ignored him and continued to rub against his leg, purring away. Small footsteps stopped him from rising and he tried to contain a sneeze that had been threatening since he opened his eyes and saw the visitor.

"Garfield?"

The whispered voice softly entered the room. Tony felt his insides clench while he tried to nudge the cat around the couch without being seen. The voice called again and Garfield finally gave a small meow before plopping himself down next to Tony.

_Damn cat._ Waiting for the inevitable, he relaxed. What surprised him was when the owner of the voice finally emerged from around the couch. It wasn't a six foot four baddie. It was a boy, no older than ten. He had blond hair that stood up in all directions. His clothes were smeared with dirt streaks. One knee was scratched and Tony guessed that the boy must have fallen sometime in the last hour. The blood had congealed in a long streak down his leg, leading to scruffy trainers. He gave his best Dinozzo smile and said, "Hi," while Kate glared down at him from behind the boy. The boy glanced at the doorway before crouching down behind the coach. Eying Tony warily, he pointed at the cat and whispered, "That's my cat."

"He came to me. You can have him back, if you want," Tony whispered. "I'm Tony and I guess that's Garfield. What's your name?"

The boy looked at him suspiciously. "You're bleeding."

"I fell and hurt my head."

The boy nodded. Picking up the cat, he settled next to Tony. "I'm Brian."

Kate continued to glare while Gibbs leaned against the wall. "Do you live here?"

The boy shook his head and then leaned closer. "My daddy works here. He cooks for Mr Del Monte. I'm allowed to live with my daddy cause my mommy died. I'm not supposed to be in this part of the house but my cat got inside when one of the men left the kitchen door open and Mr Del Monte doesn't really like cats, so I had to find him before he came back."

The boy had just given Tony a lot of information unknowingly. "What does Mr Del Monte look like?"

"Oh, he's old and he's a mean. I don't like him," Brian replied with conviction. Tony nodded, again seeing the man that had stood next to Mike at the warehouse. Footsteps sounded and he watched Brian's eyes widen with fear.

"Brian, can you make a phone call?"

The boy glanced at the doorway before shaking his head. "I'm not allowed. Mr Del Monte gets really angry when I do something wrong." Tony understood the boy's fear when he looked into his haunted eyes. They told him everything and held nothing back. Time was running out and he couldn't risk the boy getting caught. But he had another plan that might work. Turning so that the boy could see the phone in his hand, he pleaded, "Brian, can you do me a favour? I want you to take this phone and bring it to me later. But don't let them catch you with it. Can you do that?"

The boy clutched the cat tighter before nodding quickly. Taking the phone, he slowly slid it into the pocket of his shorts. "I have to go or I'll be in big trouble. I'll come later when everyone's sleeping." He watched the boy disappear through the doorway. Half a minute later a very pissed off James found him.

* * *

Gibbs woke to softness. Grimacing, he touched his head and found a bump the size of the Empire State building. Tenderly probing the area, he found that the skin had not broken.

"I'm glad you're awake, Gibbs. You cost me four men."

Stony silence settled between them. Gibbs was lying on the coach with Mike seated across him, his gun openly on his knee, pointed in his direction. Gibbs shifted into a seated position slowly.

"I was told that you would string my up by my entrails."

Gibbs gave a cold smile that never reached his eyes. "I guess Tony told me the truth. So tell me Gibbs. How do I ensure your cooperation without killing any more of your people?"

"Give yourself up."

Mike laughed and then shook his head. "That I cannot do. No, I think I have a solution." He nodded and then hands pulled Gibbs tight against the back of the couch. He reached for the arm across his throat but stopped when Mike lifted the gun from his knee. His phone rang and someone pressed it against his ear.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes." His voice was barely audible but he managed.

"I'm Doctor Monroe calling from Bethesda's ICU unit. I have some bad news."

His stomach plummeted while Mike smiled.

"Kate Todd fell into a coma about an hour ago. There's nothing more we can do for her. Your man already signed the papers for her to be moved to the neurology ward at St Claire's."

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll be in touch." The phone was taking away and he didn't struggle.

"Her life is now in your hands, Agent Gibbs. Will you do as we ask?"

He shoulders dropped slightly but this time it wasn't an act. Mike rose, tucking the gun into a side holster.

"You will be wired for your own protection. Remove it or alert anyone towards that fact and one of them will die. You will convince the director to let this case go. You will close this case. Then, you will receive a phone call and we'll give you your next instructions."

Gibbs grunted an affirmative. Mike stared at him, gauging his reaction. "The evidence you left at the ME's house will be destroyed. His death was unfortunate but you gave us no choice. Do not force me to kill any more of your people."

Gibbs noted that he Mike didn't give any promises regarding his own life. He had no doubt that when all was said and done, that Mike will kill him.

_Don't let them win._

It was the words that Ducky had spoken just before he had stood and watched while the man behind the ME had pulled the trigger. Ducky had fallen forward, his body deflating. He had not registered that the focus of the camera had been slightly distorted but now that he had time, it was something that tucked at his gut.

He kept quite, compliant when they prodded him from the couch and towards his room. He was allowed to shower and get dressed. A small button was placed on his collar and he didn't interfere. Throughout it all Mike watched him with hawk eyes, scrutinising his every move.

One of the men opened the car door for him, handing the keys. He started towards NCIS, noticing that he was being tailed. No surprise there. He had expected as much. Everything he did was automatic while his thoughts raced for solutions. Through it all, he kept his focus on Ducky's words.

_Don't let them win._

Hell would freeze over before he'd allow that.

_

* * *

Reviews, as always, most appreciated._


	12. Cooperation

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Happy Valentine's to all._

**Cooperation**

It had been interesting to say the least, when he walked into Abby's lab. McGee's mouth had gaped open before closing with a snap. Abby had paled and then had hugged him so tight he thought the bug would be crushed. Morrow had only narrowed his eyes before inclining his head towards his office. He had gone willingly, not looking his team members in the eye. He would deal with them later. Morrow had said nothing until he was seated, the desk a barrier between them.

"We have a dead body downstairs that resembles your missing agent, another recuperating at Bethesda..."

Gibbs stopped listening, inserting his own dialogue while he said nothing to correct the Director.

"Gibbs, are you even listening to me?"

He looked out the window, staring at the morning traffic as it flowed past the building. The sun was steadily rising, the sky clear. It seemed unfair. He had cared too deeply. It's his fault and despite the forty minute drive, he was no closer to an answer than before he started. Ducky's eyes haunted him, the image of his body as it lay slumped over, killing him inside and he could not let his grief show.

Dammit. He wasn't superhuman.

_Don't let them win_. Fine. Once again Ducky had managed to pull the rabbit out of the hat. If only the ME was downstairs, ready to give some unasked for advice and divergent stories.

"Gibbs!"

The concern in the director's voice startled him enough that he turned from the warming glow of the rising sun.

"I need to take some personal leave."

For the first time since he had known his superior, he was shocked. He opened his mouth once and than burst out, "Now? What about this case and have you forgotten that you are missing an agent?"

"Tony isn't missing," Gibbs replied evenly. Technically it was the truth. He knew who Tony was with. "As for the case, it's closed" He waited for the outburst, knowing that the director wouldn't let it go.

"Really?" The voice was as calm as the centre of a storm. "Where exactly is Agent Dinozzo at the moment?"

"He should be here around noon."

"Then we will wait for him until he arrives. Until then, I will hand this case over to Fornell…"

"No, you don't understand, Morrow," he interrupted the other man. A look of irritation flashed across the director's face. Gibbs continued softly and precisely, "I am closing this case. It will not be handed over to Fornell and the FBI or any one else for that matter." He noticed the director's hand creep under his desk. When the door opened behind Gibbs, he knew he had pushed it too far. The presence of the MP behind him was evidence enough.

"You are making a mistake," he warned.

"Convince me," the director said, crossing his arms. "Convince me that you are not compromised. Convince me why you suddenly feel the need to close a case that shouldn't be."

"If you don't trust my judgment, then arrest me."

Morrow didn't reply, instead settled back in his chair, staring at Gibbs. The NCIS agent suddenly felt exposed and he stepped to the wall so that he could face both the director and the stony faced guard. He didn't trust them and with sudden insight knew that it was Mike's intent all along. Isolate, intimidate and terminate. The strategy was always to destroy any shred of hope.

Morrow's phone interrupted their impasse, jerking both men's eyes towards the machine. The director paused before answering. The conversation was short and mostly one sided and when it ended, he stood slowly.

"It seems Agent Todd has been booked out of Bethesda by Agent Dinozzo and moved to St Claire. Except St Claire has no record of her ever being admitted. Care to explain?"

He shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't the right thing to do but he had no answer to give. He felt a tiny shiver work its way down his spine. _This may be what kills them._ His inability to convince this idiot to let it go. To allow him to get them back on his terms, alive and whole.

"Then you leave me no choice, Gibbs…" the director started, indicating for the MP to move over to where the agent stood.

"Wait." It was desperation that acted. It was something different, something new from Gibbs. Enough to bring the guard to a halt and for the director to frown.

He's always known what to do, how to proceed. Watching these men kill his friend and colleague with clinical precision has left him reeling and what made it worse was the fact that something about the whole scene tucked at his gut with a ferociousness that left him almost breathless. Something was off with this whole case and these men.

His hands hung at his sides, loosely. If he had to fight his way out, he would and damn the consequences. This was his team, his responsibility and so far he has failed. Badly.

"Give me twenty four hours. If they're not back by then, you can arrest me and do whatever the hell you want."

Something about the way he said it must have finally registered with Morrow. He looked hard at Gibbs and then nodded before turning away. The MP stood back, glancing between the director and Gibbs.

"You have until five… tomorrow."

It was more than he had expected. He dipped his head, once and left, knowing that if he brought back prisoners that Mike wouldn't be one of them.

* * *

Mike watched her breathe. She was almost as pale as when he had seen her first in the alley. To be truthful, she really didn't look well. At all.

"How long can you keep her alive?" Mike asked James, who was busy taking her pulse, fingertips soft on her wrist.

"The sedative didn't help."

Mike grunted. James lifted her hospital gown. The white patch of gauze was slightly red but not enough for him to want to have a look. Her breathing was shallow, her pupils dilated.

"She won't wake up for another hour. Do you want to keep her lightly sedated?"

Mike thought about it carefully. He didn't think she could be a problem.

"No. Let her wake. It's another incentive for Gibbs to do as his told. Just keep a guard at the door."

* * *

He checked out the bathroom, making sure there was no one before he locked the door. He purged his stomach, bent over the porcelain like a rookie. When he was done, he leaned his head against the wall, feeling better physically.

It had been too close. He had thought he could see the ghost of Mike's smile as he pulled the trigger, killing Tony. Anger replaced the feeling of helplessness and he rinsed his mouth.

That bastard's gonna pay.

He walked out the door, looking his old self. No one looked at him funny or paid any attention. To them it was just another day at NCIS, catch the bad guys and make them confess. The door to Abby's lab whooshed open, and he entered the music laden atmosphere.

"Gibbs, we found…," she trailed off, her eyes showing confusion when he signed her to stop. Indicating the bug, he signed, _"They're listening."_ While he said, "Clean up everything from the apartment and this case. Box it and send it to archive. The case is closed."

She watched his hands as they continued, _"The bastards have Kate and Ducky. What did you find?"_ Time for truth could come later. Not now when he wasn't so sure. When he hoped more than anything that what he think he saw was real. He didn't listen as she spoke, some nonsense regarding archiving and evidence. Technical mumbo jumbo while their fingers continued the real conversation.

"_The explosives from Schuler's apartment are American military. Difficult to come by unless you know someone."_

"_Traceable?"_

"_Possible. Will take time."_

He nodded, understanding.

"_The black box?"_

Abby walked to the desk and he followed. McGee was bent over a spread array of wire and electronic boards.

"_It's a speaker, roughly speaking. Very sophisticated. It had a small tape that played in a loop continuously."_

Gibbs thought back to the rooftop and Schuler. He had spoken of voices. It made sense and it only increased his concern for what Mike might do to Tony. Abby touched his arm, worry creasing her forehead. He signed to her that he was fine, and left it at that.

"_What about the dead John Doe?"_

Abby turned to her computer and the big screen hummed to life. An id appeared, the photo looking a lot like Tony. Not smiling. But then, anyone who smiled on a driver's licence was suspicious to him.

George Michaels. Thirty-three, single. At least there was that. Small consolation. No record, not even a parking ticket. He had been a random choice, his only crime the fact that he looked like Tony. He signalled to Abby to rap it up, let the next of kin know. There was nothing more to learn from the dead doppelganger.

"I'll be at my desk. I still have paperwork to finish. Call me if you need me," he said for the benefit of his unseen listeners while he signalled her to let him know when he finds anything else. She turned and rushed towards the printer, grabbing a bunch of papers. "You need to read these, Gibbs. I've already briefed the director on them."

He frowned and cocked his head, looking at her.

"_It's information about the guy whose cell phone Tony has and also Necros."_

* * *

He almost stopped breathing when he became aware that he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't move, waiting for the next wave of pain to engulf his senses. Behind closed eyes he felt the burning light as it played over him while Abby sang a nonsensical song in his ear.

Despite the pain he could feel the drug whispering out of his system. His illusions made only occasional appearances, reminding him that they were still there in the background even if they weren't the main characters anymore.

"What happened?" Mike's voice sounded flat, cold and controlled.

"He tried to escape." James said nothing about his still missing phone. If Mike found out, he'll be dead with a hollow-point in his head. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet.

"I see," Mike he said blandly. "Get him up."

Hands grabbed on still raw bruises and he couldn't help a grunt as he was bodily lifted till he hanged loosely between the two men. He had no strength to even try and stand. Mike grabbed his chin and lifted his head, forcing him to look the other in the eye.

"I want to show you something," he said with an ominous smile.

He was dragged up the stairs. They bypassed the sitting room, following the hallway till a new set of stairs. They entered the second door on the right of the first floor.

"No." The denial was a sigh while fear and despair left a sick metallic taste in his mouth. His gaze shifted from Kate's still form to Mike's. "She's no threat to you. Why?"

"This is your fault, Tony."

He shook his head, while Gibbs taunted him from Kate's side. He blinked, tried to distinguish between her form on the bed and the one standing in front of him, accusing eyes focused on his.

"I didn't mean to."

He had no idea who he was speaking to. If he was asking Kate to forgive him or Mike. He didn't feel the prick or the cold spread of the alien liquid as he was given a second dosage. He felt the tears form and he closed his eyes, willing them to go away.

He was dragged away from her, back to his hole in the ground. The darkness surrounded him. It brought no comfort.

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_But you did, Tony. Do you think Gibbs could ever respect someone like you? Even like you after what you did?_

"_No…no, it's not like that."_

_Kate huffed and then smiled. Her gaze was hard, calculating and filled with venom. "Then what? Let's hear your excuses this time. You're pathetic Tony. A loser. Someone that is tolerated. Nothing more."_

_It felt like a knife stabbing him in the heart with each uttered sentence. _

He was stripped bare and left defenceless. His smile and jokes wasn't going to bail him out this time. All this was the devil he knew. The one that had plagued him since childhood and left enough insecurities to feed a black hole for a lifetime. Despite trying to fight it, a sob still escaped.

The whispers continued to flow around him, filling the darkness with subtle, temptous suggestions. It touched and caressed him, trying to sneak a way in.

He didn't want to see the disappointment on Gibbs' face. He couldn't face it again.

Another sob escaped.

A hand was soft on his back. He leaned into it while tears finally managed to escape their confines.

"That's it, Tony. Give in. Listen to the voices."

_No. He shouldn't. Something about John Nash…_

"She's dying and it's your fault."

_He didn't mean to. _

"Gibbs…please. I didn't mean to." He wasn't aware that he had whispered it out loud. He curled tighter and he had to let the third sob go or it would have torn him apart. His muscles screamed in protest and he revelled in the pain. He deserved this. It was his fault. He should have known better.

_Gibbs stared at him, impassive. "You failed, Dinozzo."_

"_I...," he realised that nothing he was going to say was going to make anything better anymore. Gibbs' gaze darkened and a sneer filled his face with loathing._

"_I wish I had never met you." _

_His fear has finally come true. He didn't have a voice to reply with. A plea for forgiveness squeaked out when Gibbs turned away and it turned into screams for mercy. For understanding. For a father's love. Gibbs continued to walk away without looking back and Tony watched him disappear. _

_He was left alone. _

He opened his eyes to the darkness.

The burned ashes of his heart drifted towards his feet as he invited the haunting voices to finally enter.

_

* * *

Hey, my muse feeds off reviews…and she's feeling empty. Lol Let me know if a) you enjoy this, b)this sucks c)good sentence construction etc d)let Gibbs etc suffer e)don't let Ducky die (already decided but readers distress is always noted…evil laugh) e)reviewer discretion Let my muse not die of starvation._


	13. Hope and guilt

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_All the fuzzies are lining up and giving my muse big hugs. She's happy. Thanks. ;-)_

**Hope and guilt**

Brian placed the phone in his special place under the bed. He had no idea why the strange man would have James' phone but he had never liked him. He reckoned if James got in trouble because of it, it was just fine by him. A knock sounded and his dad opened the door. He tried not to look guilty as he stepped away from his bed. His father frowned, his eyes shifting between him and the bed.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

He crossed slowly to where the boy stood. Brian looked at his trainers, shuffling his feet. He glanced at his father when he stepped around him and kneeled by the bed. A hand disappeared and pulled out a small case and placed it on the bed. Reaching into the case, he pulled out an MP3 player and a small hand held radio.

"Brian, where did you get this?" his father asked, holding them in his hand.

"I found them."

His father rose and Brian retreated before his form until he felt the wall on his back.

"Brian, don't lie to me. I _want_ to know where you found this," his father said firmly.

"Tommy gave them to me. He said I could play with them," he replied, glancing fearfully at the door. "He said to keep them safe."

"Dammit Brian. I told you not to take anything from the men in the house. They're dangerous."

"I didn't mean to," Brian replied, trying to fight back the tears. "He said I wouldn't get in trouble."

His father looked at him in disbelief before the small squeak of the floor just outside the door alerted him. Stuffing the electronics into the case, he managed to close it as the door opened. Mike stood in the doorway, his eyes roving over the room before settling on him.

"Is everything all right in here?"

His Adam's apple bopped up and down as he swallowed before he answered with a small nod.

Mike's eyes didn't leave him and he willed himself to not break the gaze.

"Mr Del Monte is having some guests over for tonight. He wants dinner ready by six."

He managed a weak acknowledgement. His shoulders slumped in relief when Mike left, never having entered the room. "Shit." He wiped his face and glanced at his son. Grabbing him by the arm, he shook him, his relief turning to anger.

"You will take that back and don't let anyone catch you. Do you understand me, Brian?"

Brian nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. Biting his lip, he was grateful when his father let his arm go.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes staring at a dark spot by his feet. His father knelt in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "I know but these are dangerous men, Brian. You shouldn't make friends with them," pulling slightly back, he wiped a dirty strand of hair away. "I promise that I'll get us out of here, ok. Just a little while longer." Brian nodded.

Ruffling his hair, he said, "You're a good boy, Brian. I'm really proud of you." His son's eyes lit up and a small smile emerged.

"I love you, dad."

Brian almost didn't hear his dad's reply but it made him more determined. He was going to make everything all right and help his dad.

* * *

He turned the knob and cautiously entered the kitchen. There was no damage to the door and he didn't get the feeling of being watched. The shadows in the room darkened slightly as another cloud drifted in front of the sun. A thunderstorm was steadily building, the clouds dark and fat. 

He closed the door softly and glided past the counter, towards the hallway. He needed answers and he needed them now.

He eased around the doorway, his gun lining towards Mrs Mallard's bedroom. Silence reigned in the house, increasing the knot in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly before making his way into her room.

The room was empty. Her bed had been made. His eyes swept the rest of the room. Everything had been cleaned; he couldn't find a spec of dust. For a moment he was indecisive. His mind felt numb. He didn't want to continue further.

A rumble of thunder shook the house. His gun flashed around, pointing. The doorway was empty as the house darkened further. Calming his thudding heart, he dropped his gun hand to his side. He closed his eyes briefly before stepping to the hallway, through into the sitting room.

The commode hasn't been moved. He crouched in front of it, tracing the thick carpet fibres where Ducky had kneeled. He could still smell the fear and violence in the air. His head bowed as he blinked away the sudden moisture in his eyes.

Dammit Ducky.

He felt old. He took a ragged breath and managed to bring his emotions back under control. He needed that control right now.

He didn't need to look through the rest of the house. It would have the same aura of having been compulsively cleaned. He rose slowly, tucking his gun away. A flash of lightening illuminated the room for a split second and then another deep rumble flowed through the neighbourhood.

He squinted at the hallway, at the ghost of Ducky. The ME seemed to give a sad smile and then saluted. Another bolt of lightening seared the sky and the image dissipated into darkened shadows. Gibbs blinked, wondering what he had just witnessed before shaking his head.

It was nothing more than a mirage. He hasn't slept in twenty four hours and it was the stress and his overactive imagination that provided the rest.

The crunch of wheels on the driveway alerted him. A grey nondescript van was slowly coming to a stop. A door opened and three men got out, dressed in black. Gibbs didn't wait, but was already making his way towards the kitchen.

He cautiously opened the kitchen door just as fat drops started to fall from the heavens. It started slow and then increased steadily in intensity as another flash of lightening illuminated the man coming around the corner of the house. He hasn't seen Gibbs yet, his head hunched into his shoulders against the downpour.

Gibbs pulled his ski mask down and then sprinted through the rain and across the yard, concentrating on keeping his feet from sliding out from under him on the slick lawn. He heard a shout for him to stop and ignored it. Shooting a quick look over his shoulder, he saw two men giving chase. The third cut back towards the front of the house for the van.

He cut across a neighbouring lawn, vaulting over the fence. He was through the yard and over the back fence before the dog noticed him. His breathing merged with his footfalls and those behind him as he raced across the side street. He heard the screech of brakes and just made it over another fence as the van came around the corner.

Something whistled past him and slammed into the trunk before him as another flash bathed the area for a split second in spotlight brightness. The sound of the gunshot merged with the thunder. His breaths were coming quicker, his heart pumping wildly and a voice inside his head was screaming at him to keep moving.

A slug brushed his side, creating a burning sensation and his hand went automatically down. Swerving, he changed direction, running diagonally across a yard. He stumbled over a kid's bike that he hadn't seen. Managing to get to his feet again, he glanced at the closing men.

He couldn't allow them to catch him. Tony and Kate's life depended on him not getting caught.

Adrenaline pumping, he ignored the sting from a bruised ankle as he increased his speed. He had seen a chance, slim but there. He noticed the van at the far end of the street at the same time as the driver saw him. The van surged forward, closing the gap with frightening speed. Gibbs managed to stumble over low bushes that guarded a house, slipping into a small side street. His feet splashed through a small puddle, his goal just in front of him.

Another deep rumble sounded, blanketing the sounds of his pursuers. He pulled at the driver's seat handle and fell into the seat. Turning the ignition, he slammed the gas down as a gun lined towards the window. Slouching, he felt the car almost literally jump forward as the window behind him shattered. Ignoring the glass fragments, he spun the wheel expertly as he swerved around the corner and across two lanes of oncoming traffic. Ignoring the blaring horns, he merged with traffic; glancing back occasionally until he was satisfied that he had lost them completely.

He was a block away from NCIS when his phone started to ring. He pulled into an underground garage before he answered.

"Where are you, Gibbs?"

"At my desk," he answered brusquely, "What do you want?"

Mike didn't reply and the silence stretched as another roll of thunder boomed in the distance. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, then don't, you bastard."

He closed the connection angrily. The adrenaline that had kept him going was slowly waning to a trickle. Getting out, he popped the trunk and got out a tog bag that held dry, clean clothes. Checking the empty lot, he quickly stripped the rain drenched clothes from his body. He had a bloody gauge that ran parallel along his ribs. Nothing too serious. His ankle was slightly swelled with a blue shine just emerging. He took a testing step and grimaced as a sharp pain travelled the length of his calf. He was just going to have to bear it for now, it couldn't be helped.

He made his way slowly towards the offices and had just entered the bull pen when his phone rang again.

* * *

He stared into the darkness and then it changed. A small pool of light flowed closer until a pair of shoes stepped into view. He didn't blink, didn't move as the whispers continued their invasion. He didn't resist when he was turned on his stomach and the handcuffs was removed. He waited until the pool of light disappeared before he curled silently into a ball. 

He closed his eyes to the darkness.

He was going insane and the worst was he knew it. The drug he had been given kept him awake. Chilling fingers ran through his veins, cramped his stomach until he wondered if this was what giving birth was like for woman.

He curled tighter, his hands clenching around his stomach.

Gibbs was gone. Left him to face his demons alone. He couldn't remember why anymore. All he knew was that it must have been his fault.

And yet. There was this little voice inside him screaming that he shouldn't listen. That all this was a nightmare. That nothing was real. And the persistent thought of someone called John Nash.

His mind started to drift again. It was easier not to think too much. It hurt to think. To have Gibbs there, shouting at him not to give up while his alter ego disappeared in the distance. Tony was confused. Gibbs was split in two and he didn't know which one was real.

Easier not to think.

Just… don't think.

* * *

Brian stood behind the door, watching as Mike threw a phone against the wall. It shattered into pieces and he jumped guiltily back before slowly stepping back into his viewing point. Tommy was seated on a chair and shook his head slightly at the boy. 

"It must have been him," Mike growled as he stared at Tommy, challenging him to disagree. "No one else would have reason to be there."

"Kyle had been monitoring his conversations and according to the bug he's never left."

Mike stopped his pacing and sank into an opposite chair. "It doesn't matter anyway. Gibbs has until five to clear up the case. He won't see tomorrow."

Brian had heard enough. He had no idea who this Gibbs person was. What mattered now was to get the phone to Tony. He glanced backwards as he descended the stairs to the cellar. The key was in the lock and he turned it quietly before pushing the door slowly open.

He ignored his thudding heart as he pushed the door close behind him, locking it from the inside. He had a small flashlight in his hand, the light dim in the pressing darkness.

He called Tony's name out softly. He had to do it twice more before a small whimper came from somewhere in front of him. Glancing one last time at the closed door, he tiptoed his way over until a form materialised in the weak beam of his flashlight.

Taking the phone out of his pocket, he knelt beside the man. "I have you're phone," he whispered conspiratorially, showing the item. Tony didn't open his eyes and he gingerly reached out and touched the man on his shoulder.

"Tony? Are you ok?"

A whimper was the only answer he got. Brian leaned back, wondering what he was going to do. Tony looked really hurt, like his mommy when they were in the car accident. He looked at the phone in his hand and back at the agent.

He remembered his promise this morning that he had made and his dad always said that a man kept his promises. And he wanted his dad to be proud of him.

Placing the flashlight on the floor, he examined the phone more carefully. Turning it over, he noticed that the battery wasn't completely aligned with the rest of the connection. He twisted and then clicked it into place, a small smile of triumph on his face. The screen lit up blue and asked for a pin number. He quickly typed it in the number he had seen James use.

"Tony, I fixed the phone. What do want me to do," he whispered softly as he touched the older man on the shoulder again. Eyes slowly blinked open and then gradually shifted towards Brian. Tony frowned briefly and then said brokenly, "Call…the last…number. Gibbs…" he trailed away and closed his eyes again.

Brian felt scared and excited all at once as he deftly scrolled to the last dialled number. Tony had said something about the Gibbs guy that Mike had mentioned. Glancing towards where the door would be, he pressed the call button.

"It's the number that Tony used last time,"Gibbs explained to Abby, holding his phone out to her. She dropped the volume on her speakers as McGee rerouted the number to the lab phone.

"Hello," came tentatively and softly. Gibbs frowned as he glanced at Abby. It was a boy's voice, not Tony's.

"Who is this?"

"Tony's really really hurt and he said to call you and are you Gibbs?" The boy's voice never rose but the words came out a rushed.

"This is Gibbs," he answered, "Can you see Tony?"

"Uh-huh. His head is bleeding."

Gibbs slowly let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "What's your name?"

"Brian."

"Ok, Brian. Where are you?"

"My daddy work for Mr Del Monte but I'm not allowed to go off the farm. I'm being home schooled and it really sucks."

Gibbs smiled, watching as McGee typed the surname and location onto his pda. He heard a noise and then Brian said, "Someone's coming. I'll call back."

* * *

Brian tried to disappear into the corner as he watched Mike and James approach Tony. He almost didn't breathe as he clutched the silent phone and flashlight to his chest. 

Mike crouched beside the NCIS agent and slapped him lightly in the face until Tony's eyes opened.

"Tony, did you find anything at the apartment?" His voice was deceptively gentle, belaying the hard look in his eyes. Tony shivered and turned his head away from the light. Mike clasped his chin and turned him forcefully, until he had no choice but to look at the man.

"Tony, did you find anything at the apartment?"

In answer Tony closed his eyes again. Mike swore loudly and turned to James who took a frightened step backwards.

"Exactly how hard did you hit him, Prytz?"

"I…I…uhm, not that hard." He swallowed nervously as Mike slowly extracted his gun. "Wait, you don't want to do this. He's going to be dead tomorrow. It doesn't matter."

"You're an idiot, James. If NCIS has found that damn box you forgot at Shuler's apartment, they can trace it to the electronic origin and that would mean one of our main suppliers. Do you follow my logic here?"

James nodded dumbly as he wiped his hands repeatedly on his jeans.

"Getting our source of information beaten to a pulp because he bested you has just cost you your life."

James watched numbly as the bullet was chambered. His mouth dry, he started to open it to defend himself when the bullet entered the centre of his head. Mike watched dispassionately as the body fell and turned back to see Tony's eyes open.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

The gunshot seemed to have been the catalyst as Tony turned a gaze that had something more than just the dullness of drugs in it. Recognition centred and Mike could see the agent's muscles ripple with tension.

"Did you find anything at the apartment?"

Tony didn't break his gaze. "No."

"Are you sure, Tony? Will Kate say the same thing?"

"Leave her… alone," Tony's words cracked as he pushed himself to a seated position. Mike smiled and it made his blood run cold. "We didn't…find anything."

"Maybe I should speak to Kate and then ask you again. I'm sure the stitches will hold."

Tony pressed a hand against his stomach as McGee appeared next to Mike with raised eyebrows.

"_He knows your lying, Tony. Kate is going to die and it will be your fault."_

"No, not real," he mumbled. Mike pulled his head back and his gaze shifted from McGee's shadowy form to his captor's.

"They're very real, Tony."

He tried to shake his head in denial but with Mike's hold he couldn't. Kate glided over the floor, blood glistening against her side.

"_You're killing me, Dinozzo. My death will be on your conscience."_

He just continued to stare as the guilt increased. A hand against his cheek brought his attention back to the other man.

"Last chance, Tony. Did you find anything at the apartment?"

He managed a denial even as both McGee and Kate screamed the opposite. He tried his best to ignore them as Mike finally let him go and he slumped down to the cement. He heard his footsteps disappear and then he thought he was alone again with his illusions.

A shuffle brought his head up and he peered into the darkness. "Who's there?" He felt the trembling in his throat and he swallowed. A dim light snapped on and then Brian came into view and he gave a short sigh of relief.

"I phoned Gibbs."

He smiled. "That's good," even as the previous vision of Gibbs walking away intruded. Trying his best to ignore the feeling it created, he took the phone from Brian, dialling the number.

"Brian?"

"No, it's me."

_

* * *

Do you want more? Let my muse know… :-D_


	14. Rescue plans

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Sorry about the wait. Had work to sort out and projects that kept me busy all hours of the day. It should be better now, so I hope to update quicker. Thank you for all your support and for your understanding. Please note that the area I describe is from what I could glean from Google etc. I'm not a native of D.C. or its surrounding area and certain writer's liberties has been taken._

_**A/N**__: Julie, thanks for having been there since the beginning. This is for you. And to everyone else that took the time to review. Thank you._

**Rescue**** plans**

The elevator jerked to a stop. Fornell took a slow sip of his coffee.

"Care to explain to me why you wanted me here without any formal notification through our departments?"

The silence stretched. Gibbs grimaced slightly after tasting his own coffee. It was cold and left a taste like ash in his mouth. Dropping the hand holding the cup, he said, "How many people do you trust?"

"Not a lot. Why?"

Gibbs' features emulated the FBI agent's. He allowed none of the inner turmoil to surface.

"I need three men that you'll trust with your life. And I need them within an hour."

Fornell took another tasteless sip as thoughts ripped through his mind. As Gibbs, none of it showed.

"Why not use NCIS' resources?"

"It's complicated."

"Two men and me. Take it or leave it."

Gibbs' gaze narrowed fractionally. He knew that was the best he could get. He nodded briefly in agreement.

"You going to explain why you need my help?"

Gibbs gave a small half smile and as he started the elevator again he said, "No."

"Fine. Play it like that, Gibbs. Where?"

"South east parking lot."

The elevator door opened and as Gibbs watched the agent hurrying away his phone rang. It was Abby. They had found something.

* * *

"I've got it!" The statement was offset by another bout of coughing that doubled McGee over. Gibbs turned, his interest piqued as the junior officer manages to press enter and the data flashed onto the bigger screen in Abby's lab.

An old, hazy photo stared back at him. The same cold blue orbs that had stared at him earlier as threats were made. And implemented. Possibly costing Ducky his life.

_No. Don't think like that._

"Who's that bastard?"

The words were spoken so softly and with such venom that McGee gulped before stuttering, "W…we found a f…fingerprint on t…the tape. I ran it through Interpol…"

Gibbs growled in irritation, taking a step towards the ailing agent. "I want his name, McGee. Now."

"Look at the screen, Gibbs."

He turned, staring at Abby. She returned his stare with defiance in the way only she could with him. He broke it first and squinted at the screen. Next to the photo was a name.

Michael Westwood.

"He's linked to several murders across the States and Europe. Suspected drug dealings though he was never officially charged with any."

"What's his MO?"

"Varies between double tap to chest and injecting victims with overdose of some or other concoction he created. He favours the drug theme."

A warning sound drew his attention away for a few seconds. Abby was bent over her own computer, fingers typing away.

"McGee, anything else I should know?"

His round face, the cheeks bright with fever turned towards the screen.

"He was educated at Harvard, majoring in chemical engineering. He started working for a company called BioTec, a company owned …"

"Gibbs, you have to see this."

His attention diverted, he heard McGee cough painfully when he said, "This better be good, Abs."

"Oh, it is. I promise. The electronic parts came from a company called Sci-Bytes. It's a subsidiary of BioTec and that is owned by…."

She stopped dramatically, her hands outwards, waiting for Gibbs to finish her sentence.

Impatience crept into his voice when he growled, "I don't have time for this, Abby."

"Come on, Gibbs. You're spoiling the moment."

He stared at her, until she pouted briefly and then said, "A Mr Del Monte."

"That's good enough for a search warrant. McGee…"

"On it, Boss."

He left them, aware of his own time constraint. It was time to set the ball rolling and get Tony and Kate to safety. And find Ducky or his murderer.

* * *

The scent of rain was still in the air when he stepped into the parking lot. Here and there puddles still gleamed in the weak sun that filtered through the clouds. He took a deep breath before bringing the bug to his mouth.

"I know who you are, you bastard. I want to talk."

He dropped it, squashing it beneath one foot. He counted beneath his breath and had reached thirty when his phone vibrated.

"You have guts and you obviously don't care about your team members."

"I have something you want. A little black box."

Silence filtered through thick until Mike's voice came through dangerously low. "What do you propose?"

"Release my agents and I'll give you the box. Or, I'll let my forensics team play with it until they find answers."

A short burst of laughter sounded, curling the hairs on Gibb's neck. "You could have done that already. Sorry Gibbs. Their death is on your conscience."

"Wait," he allowed a hint of panic, enough to satisfy the other man.

"I'm listening."

"Let them go and you get me and the box."

This time the silence was shorter and Gibbs could hear the smile on the man's voice when he answered, "Fine. I want you at your house in an hour's time. If you and the box are not there…"

"I understand. But I want to speak to one of my agents before I take one step out of the building."

* * *

Tony shivered, trying to ignore the voices inside his head that screamed for release.

_Kate leaned in against Gibbs, her eyes on Tony. "Give in Tony. You can't possibly do what he asked you to."_

He groaned, his stomach throwing another cramping fit and he wondered briefly if death wouldn't be preferable to this. It had been twenty minutes since his phone call to Gibbs and he hated waiting. Had always hated waiting.

"_Not long now, Tony. Soon I'll have you on my table and I'll be able to weigh your liver."_

He frowned at Ducky who was seated by his head in confusion. He felt the fever burn through his body, felt a small tremor rush through before he could contain it. He needed to be lucid and Gibbs depended on him. His illusions were making it harder and he wanted them gone. His eyes tried to focus when a hazy form materialised before him.

"Not dead yet, Duck."

He had no idea if he had spoken it out loud or in his head but it was answered.

"_How do you know?"_

_Abby was poking him with a white finger, the nail painted black. It felt insubstantial, whisper soft. _

Before he could start to formulate a response, the door opened. He blinked in the light, hearing footsteps coming closer. He mumbled and tucked his head into his body, closing his eyes against the brightness of his captor's flashlight. Something cold was pressed against his ear and he rebelled before he heard Gibbs' voice. He swallowed, suddenly wondering where his voice has disappeared to when he managed to croak out an answer.

"Tony, you still up for this?"

He licked his lips, eyes still closed and managed to say, "Still breathing, Boss." The light against his face moved and he peered through his whimpers at the black shape crouching before him. The phone was taken away and Kate waved mockingly at him from the side of the darkness in front of him.

"Happy, Gibbs?"

A brief moment followed before Mike said, "One hour. No more."

Tony was ignored as another man stepped towards the body of James and with a grunt threw him over his shoulder. The small circle of light ran slowly over his body and a moan escaped briefly. The other man returned and then his head was turned sideways and held. He shivered and tried to struggle. He opened his eyes in surprise to find that he could see better, but his head was immobile. He swivelled his eyes, managing to find Mike's for a second before it centred on the vibrating tool in his hand.

"No, I don't like tattoos."

He couldn't think of anything else to say, his mind numb.

"_It's not that bad, Tony. Don't tell me you're afraid of an itsi bitsy needle."_

"You lied to me, Tony."

He tried to bring his mind around the two conversations. Abby's words were still echoing in his mind when Mike had spoken.

"I did?"

He tried smiling, even with the needle inches away from his face. "D…didn't think…mousetrap…" He trailed to silence and felt darkness close around his consciousness. He felt more then saw Mike's confusion as he tried to will the darkness back.

"Gibbs, ….h…he left, h…he doesn't….he doesn't like me anymore."

"What's he talking about, Mike?" The other man's voice sounded harsh to his hears and he tried to cringe away as another shiver ran through his body. The buzzing sound continued close by.

"There's a bee and…." He opened his eyes and tried to focus. A hand lifted weakly and waved at the image standing before him, "Kate's bleeding. You…have to help…"

He nearly panicked when he felt the first sting behind his ear. The slight wound tingled and he tried the swapping motion again and the vibration left his skull.

"He's out of it, Mike. Why don't we do him when we come back? He's not gonna go anywhere soon."

_Please listen._

He didn't know how long he could keep up appearances and the new sensation of panic that was now entering his blood stream wasn't helping. That and Gibbs' smirk just behind Mike's ear. The grinning Cheshire cat had nothing on that smirk.

Mike glanced at his watch and the buzzing ended. He rose and Tony felt his head released. He curled tighter, closing his eyes and tried to keep the fluttering of his heart quiet when he heard them leave.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_

It refrained in his head and he waited for another five minutes before opening an eye. His muscles trembled with the effort of sitting up and he had to pause for the vertigo to pass before he shuffled his way on hands and knees.

"_What do you think you're doing, Dinozzo?"_

He swatted a hand at the wavering image of Gibbs. It didn't work, his illusion stayed by his side, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Brian?"

He pressed against the small body that appeared before him as he levered himself into a semi-standing position.

"You ok? You look kinda hot."

He managed a deep breath and grimaced slightly as a smaller cramp spread from his stomach. "Go check if they're gone." The brown head nodded quickly and when he stopped the boy and said, "Be careful," he felt slightly silly. He nearly giggled and had to stop himself.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

The feeling of lightness continued and suddenly a feeling of adrenaline flushed through his body. He straightened, feeling his fingers tingle and he had an urge to move. To run. Anything to get rid of the energy.

_No. Not like him. Gotta save Kate. Wait for Gibbs._

He focused on the words, his mission and his promise to Gibbs. Tried to ride the feeling of unspent energy as much as he could.

_Abby drew lines on the floor and started to play hopscotch. _

"_You wanna play with me, Tony. You can't play this on your own. It's no fun."_

He scratched at the burning just behind his ear, remembering the start of a line being drawn before the tool had been removed.

"Tony, they're gone."

"You real?"

Brian gave him a funny look at his question. _Focus._ "Uhm, ok. Let's go."

* * *

Kate heard a dull thumb and then the door opened slowly. Tony appeared like an apparition in the doorway, his grip tight enough on the door jamb that she could see the white of his knuckles. He didn't seem to focus until a small boy appeared next to him and tucked at a hand. That seemed to bring him out of whatever place he had zoned too and he blinked before taking a shaky step towards her bed.

He was dressed only in boxers.

She had no idea why it only registered now that he wasn't exactly his normal suave self. He stumbled and then he was breathing against her face and she turned her head. He was sweating and she could feel the heat radiate from him.

"We…we need to get out…can…can you walk?"

The sedative was slowly bleeding out of her, leaving her still slow to respond and she had to think about what he asked before she tried to sit up.

"Come on, Katie…you're not dead, are you?"

_Huh?_

"Tony, what?" Her throat was dry and hoarse. She slid into a sitting position, her hand immediately going her side. Tony continued to babble away, his irises dark and his gaze bright.

"He's sick."

She remembered the boy. "Who are you?"

A small dirty hand was stuck out and she shook it solemnly as he said, "I'm Brian. Gibbs asked me to help Tony find you and he said he'll help my daddy get away from Mr Del Monte."

Tony took her hand and held it tightly, as if it was a life line. He took a deliberate breath and the slight madness in his eyes subsided. It was replaced by fear before it was squashed down again and then his gaze was clear, although the brightness of his fever remained.

"Kate, we have to go."

"What happened?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then tucked at her hand. She moved slowly, sitting up and noticed that he continued his hold on her. They both froze when they heard footsteps. Brian tiptoed to the door and stepped out before quickly returning.

"We have to leave. It's Mr Del Monte. He's back."

Tony felt a small hollow iciness in his stomach and his grip on her tightened fractionally. "Think you can manage the window?"

She nodded, her lips pressing tightly together in determination. She still didn't understand what had happened, but something was definitely wrong. They were in danger and she'll find out soon enough what's wrong. When they're safe.

* * *

"This is my safe place," Brian said, as he indicated the small clearing next to a stream that flowed quickly over the stones. The ground was muddy, and the clearing dark. The sun was behind dark clouds, bringing an almost dusk-like feel to the atmosphere. Tony watched as his illusions settled themselves around the clearing while he tried not to bolt when a small crack sounded as a branch broke from a tree somewhere in the forest.

He was still holding tight to Kate's hand. "Gibbs shouldn't be long. He said an hour or so."

She nodded at his statement aware that sometime during the climb out the window and the hike to this place, he had started to slip back into his delirium again.

"Why don't we sit by the stream, Tony? You want some water?"

Tony seemed to focus on someone in the clearing and then he started to mumble again. There was no one besides them and she wondered what he saw. She let him towards the team and managed to get him to sit. A small wet patch against her side alerted her to her own wound and she tried to ignore it as best as she could. Tony was shivering constantly now.

"Here."

She looked up in thanks when Brian brought out a cup out of the bag he had been carrying. She filled it and brought it to Tony's lips. He took a thirsty sip and then started to gulp the liquid down.

"Slow down, Tony. You'll make yourself sick." She grimaced at her words, aware that he was already seriously sick.

"Gibbs is mad at me. He…he left." Bright eyes rose and met hers as he brought her hand tight against his cold chest. "You're not going to leave me too, are you Kate. I promise I'll be good."

Her concern for her partner increased at his words and pleading. "Tony, why do you think Gibbs left you?"

He didn't seem to hear her as he slipped further away. She tried to coax an answer out of him but all he did was shake his head before curling into a ball, her hand trapped against his chest. He was murmuring something and when she leaned closer she thought she could just make out the words, "Not real. Gotta save Kate. Promise." It was being repeated almost like a mantra against whatever visions he was seeing.

"Tony?"

He shook his head and stilled. She managed to extricate her hand and slapped his cheek lightly. He didn't respond and she tried again, all the time calling his name softly.

"Is he ok?" Brian asked, watching her with wary eyes on the other side of Tony's body. A small hand reached out and touched the agent's arm briefly. "He's so hot."

She wiped at her eyes, wondering what she's going to do. She was about to suggest that he go back and see if Gibbs has arrived yet when the sound of a twig being snapped in two broke the silence. Brian bolted upright, fear etched into his face. She could feel panic starting to rise from the pit that had formed in her stomach. She brought a finger to her lips and indicated to Brian to go towards a thick stand of low brush.

She couldn't leave Tony.

The twitter of birds as they flew up into the trees sounded close by. She heard the slight rustle as Brian wiggled himself into the brush. Tony moaned and she pressed her hand against his mouth to prevent any further sound.

A distant rumble sounded. The weather wasn't helping the atmosphere and she could see Tony explaining a movie scene to her as her ears strained for any other sounds.

She felt him struggling weakly against her and when she looked down she saw his eyes open and staring at her. "It's ok, Tony. Shhh," She mouthed, aware that his breathing was now coming quicker. It left small spots of warmth against her hand that was still pressed against his lips. He seemed to settle, closing his eyes again. She relaxed a little, aware of the tension that was slowly being released.

The quiet continued and then Brian slithered out of his hiding place. She wanted to tell him to stay, but it was too late. A hand snaked from behind a trunk, curling around the boy and as she rose, she noticed two other men step from behind trunks, guns aimed unerringly at her.

Brian was fighting, his legs kicking, his screams muffled by the hand across his face. She could do nothing but stand and watch as he quieted until tear streaked eyes met hers.

"This is a good place to die, don't you think, Caitlin?"

"Who are you?" she managed to say, as cold blue eyes met hers. He bowed his head slightly. "Mike. Not that introduction will be necessary. You're not going to live that long to use it."

She was aware of Tony stirring by her feet as she raised her chin and returned Mike's stare. The man was so much like Ari, that it brought back memories of the hostage situation that had happened at NCIS.

She watched him raise his gun, bracing herself for the bullet.

"No last words." He smirked, an eyebrow rose.

"You're a coward."

His smirk dropped and he took a step closer. "Maybe we should take it slow, allow you to adjust. It's been a while since my men had someone at the house to look after their _needs_."

She didn't allow her fear to show. Her hands clenched by her sides and then out of nowhere; Tony rose like a spectre next to her, his eyes wide and non-seeing. He rushed towards Mike and she watched in shock and horror as Mike's gun hand rose again, the barrel unerringly tracking Tony's movements.

She couldn't help it. She screamed when the loud report echoed and numbness left her rooted to the ground as Tony staggered forward and then finally crashed to the ground.

Brian was crying. She could see his chest heaving as tears escaped. Tony wasn't moving.

_Why is he not moving?_

Somehow, somewhere she found strength to stumble her way towards his body. She kneeled by his side, ignoring the guns pointed at her.

"Tony…"

He didn't respond. She reached a trembling hand towards his face before drawing back. She couldn't face this. Not here and not now. She still had no idea what was going on. Tears brimmed, threatening to overflow as she looked up at Mike.

"Why?"

He shrugged, dropping the gun and increasing his hold on the boy.

"Ask Gibbs?"

Hands grabbed her, pulling her to her feet. With a last stricken look at Tony's body, she was lead away from the clearing, back to the house.

_

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. ;-)_


	15. Interlude in brevitas

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you for all the reviews. I decided to split this chapter. This part was at the same time hard and easy to write. I just hope I could, in the end, convey to you, the reader, my intention without being overly dramatic. I would sincerely love to hear what you thought. Thanks._

**Interlude in ****brevitas**

The voices were gone.

It was the first thing he noticed. He was surrounded by stillness, the air sweet on his starving lungs. The areas where his body touched the rain drenched ground was cooling and it felt…nice.

It hurt to breathe.

His mind blanked out again and left nothing but sensations. Primal instincts emerged briefly. He heard the rush of life giving blood as it pumped through his body, felt the fluid drain away somewhere.

Not good.

His hand curled, grasping at the sucking ground, feeling the gritty dirt filter through his fingers. He opened his eyes and watched a small ant scurrying away. Another one followed and then soon a long line crept past his nose, onwards.

Weird.

A word formed in the blankness of his sterile mind. Then another. Until he could think again. Sort of.

'_I'm dying.'_

He didn't feel like it. Tried to think back more than five minutes. Nothing but darkness beyond. Nothing but the presence of now. No future.

The ants continued their trek.

His breath stirred a small wind, and a dry leaf crackled and then shifted. No more than an inch. But an inch further.

He felt so tired. Sleep.

"_You never listen, do you?"_

Gibbs was squatting down before him. He watched as first one ant, then the next, continued their trek through his superior's foot. The leaf shivered briefly as another breath was stolen from his body.

"_Dinozzo!"_

He smiled, his eyes trying to focus on the fuzzy figure in front of him.

"Sorry Boss."

"_Dammit, Tony. Don't you dare do this?"_

The leaf trembled again, only this time barely.

"_You're going to spoil my record, Dinozzo?"_

Something trickled in the back of his throat. It got harder to breathe. He wanted to answer, give back a smart ass remark. Found his mind blank again. Rushing of blood filled his ears again.

The leaf trembled.

"_You're not gonna die, do ya hear me?"_

He thought he felt a hand brush the back of his head. Thought he felt his hair shift, part. The trickle in the back of his throat was difficult to ignore. A cough ripped through his body before he could prevent it. It blew the leaf into the air, to drift down haphazardly before settling down a few inches further away. The ants scurried, for a moment confused before they found their way again. Onwards.

The leaf had spots. Red, moist. It glistened briefly. A distant boom sounded and he had to smile again. Remembered Shawshank Redemption. Iconic. Ironic. Another boom sounded and then something wet splashed on his back. Splashed on the leaf, scattering the red droplets until it bled pink and then dissipated.

The rain felt nice. Cool.

His breath stirred again, breaking into pink bubbles. It tasted of iron and metal.

He was too tired.

He closed his eyes, feeling the coldness of liquid fill his chest.

"_Tony, you need to breathe."_

Funny that. It hurt to breathe. Why? His eyes struggled open, lifting half mass until all he saw was the splash of water against the ground, his skin and drowning the ants, scattering their path into nothingness. He watched a struggling ant wiggle his way through Gibb's foot. He looked up, into the hazy eyes of his mentor and what he hoped, friend.

"I tried."

The ghost in front of him gave a half smirk, blue eyes understanding. _"Not long, Tony. Hold on."_

He smiled again, briefly. He'll wait. Here. In this place where blankness filled his mind and sweet air filled his nostrils. Where ants made a path past his nose to nowhere and everywhere. Where his boss sat beside him, watching over him.

He closed his eyes, taking another shorter breath.

He'll wait.

The leaf stopped stirring.

_

* * *

I hope to update Friday. Looking forward to hear what you thought. :-) _


	16. To hope

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you for all the reviews._

**To hope**

All of them heard the gunshot. Single. No repeat. Gibbs gave Fornell a quick look before focusing back on the house and the surrounding area. They were too close now to back away and try and find the reason for the gunshot.

The house seemed quiet, no men patrolling the surrounding area. As far as he knew, Mike had left for his house, taking most of the men with him. Abby was busy organising a team to meet the sociopath at his house.

Then, when they're done here, he'll have a nice, long chat with Mike. Alone.

His hand went up, two fingers indicating before they moved across the open space and flattened against the white washed wall of the house. Still nothing moved. The only sound was a lone moan from a sudden gust of wind that swept around the corner of the house. Distant thunder rumbled. Another flash followed closely with a louder boom, enough to warrant Gibbs to glance up briefly, noting the darkened clouds. Another cold gust of wind swung around the corner.

"Fornell?"

The agent's voice squawked in his ear. He leaned in unconsciously to his left, pushing the ear plug tighter as Fornell whispered his findings. The south side of the house was clear. Gibbs leaned further against the wall, hunkered down; pulling his coat's lapels up against the rain that had started to come.

"Get ready to move in on my go," he commanded into the mike. Steadying his breath, he started to ease around the corner of the house. At that instant, he halted abruptly, frozen against the wall as the wall of scrub in front of him parted and Mike appeared. He held a small boy tight to his chest with one hand. A gun hung in a loosened grip from his other hand. Three seconds later Kate appeared, held in a tight grip by two men he didn't recognise.

Mike was looking back at the struggling trio, his mind clearly elsewhere. He turned his head, perceiving another body in front of him. He stiffened in shock and his gun rose the same time as Gibbs'.

"How did you find this place?"

No threats. No warnings. Just one question, spoken with a calm voice, without any infliction of any emotion. Gibbs smiled.

"Drop your gun or the boy and your agent dies, here, right now."

Gibbs cocked his head slightly. "You think you'll get a chance to pull the trigger?"

Mike swallowed, the first visible sign that he was wary. "They'll be dead before you'll get me."

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Ya sure?"

Mike's eyes swept the area in front of him, trying to see if Gibbs had a sniper stationed close by. The rain was making it difficult to see. He blinked, trying to clear his sight. Gibbs was looking just as miserable in the rain, expect, there was something about the agent's stance that ran shivers down his spine. He hadn't felt like this since his first standoff, so long ago when he was still a shaky teenager, holding a gun on some poor sap that had turned out better armed then he had planned for. He wasn't that kind raw anymore. He liked what he did. And he liked coming up against a man that gave some challenge. Shifting his feet to balance better, he pulled the boy higher, closer to his face. He heard a scuffle at his back but didn't turn, knowing that Kate was secure.

Giving his own half smile, cold and calculated, he commanded, "Drop the gun."

Gibbs' gaze never wavered from Mike's. Fornell whispered into his ear, informing him that he had a clear shot from his position. He nearly frowned, wondering where the FBI agent was, seeing that the south side of the house was facing away from his position. Fornell anticipated the questions going around in his mind.

"_We cleared __this part of the house. Two bogies both taken care off. I'm in the upstairs window, clear view of suspects. Stall for a few, still waiting for my men to finish of the rest of the rooms."_

He gave no outward sign that he had heard.

"I know how this works, Agent Gibbs. Drop your gun and we'll talk. Negotiate."

"Do I look like the FBI to you, asshole?"

Mike blanched at his comment. His grip tightened perceptively around the boy. Kate was still hidden behind his body. He heard her grunt, her voice diminished by what he guessed was a hand across her mouth.

"_You'll pay for that comment later, Jethro."_

He could hear the smile in Fornell's voice. One of the other agents broke the silence briefly. _"Found Dr Mallard and his mother. Both alive."_

Gibbs smiled. His gun never wavered.

Mike stared at him for a few seconds and then smoothly stepped to the side. Kate was on her knees, a gun held tight against her head. A second gun nestled in the curve of her neck. Either shot would be fatal. A handkerchief had been stuffed into her mouth, keeping her quiet.

"You want to keep her alive and healthy I suggest you drop your gun."

Gibbs blinked against the rain. His gun never shifted from Mike, had followed the man as he had stepped away.

"Take another step and I'll kill you." The harshness of his voice was dulled by the falling rain and it ended up sounding desperate in his own ears. Not what he had aimed for. Mike laughed.

"Tell your men to back away from her or they'll be leaving in body bags."

Mike slowly lowered himself to a crouch, still holding tight to the boy. Lazily he stroked the tear streaked face with his gun barrel. He looked up at Gibbs and lowered his voice to a dark purr. "Putt the gun down, Gibbs. You're not doing her or the boy any good."

Fornell sounded in his ear._ "House almost done. You want me to take him out?"_

"No," he answered both men simultaneously. Mike uncoiled from his position. "Shoot her in the side, where they had stitched up her previous injury."

Gibbs did the only thing he could. He spread his arms, his gun hanging from the trigger on his thumb. Mike didn't let his grip go on the boy. He stepped closer, indicating to Gibbs to place the weapon on the ground.

"You'd better do this right, Fornell," Gibbs whispered as he bent down, his face and words obscured by the rain and his coat. The FBI agent grunted in the affirmative. He took a step closer, his hands again in the air, away from his body. One of the men that had guarded Kate moved over and rough hands went down his body, coming away clean.

"You alone, Gibbs?"

"What do you think?"

"_Got Perez with me. Say the word."_

Mike lowered the boy but kept him at his side, a hand curled around the slender neck. "Did you bring the box?"

"Yeah."

"Where is it?"

"Not before I see my agents released unharmed. Where is agent Dinozzo?" Gibbs studied Kate's body language with a strangely intensified paralysis. The guard next to him stiffened slightly, a finger curling around the trigger.

"Agent Dinozzo is unfortunately otherwise engaged." Mike smiled, his eyes wide and empty of any emotion. "You'll join him soon enough. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

He braced his body to begin the scheme he had formed in the back of his mind right after he had seen Mike step from the forest. He tilted his head slightly, staring at Mike with the intensity of a predator. Mike looked away first and that was his queue.

He slammed his elbow into the guard's jaw beside him. He spun, pulling the man in front of his body, slamming his gun hand down and away from his own body. Mike's slug hit the guy square in his chest and he felt the air escape from the guard's lungs from the impact. Another report followed, two shots so close together that it sounded like one.

The man by Kate's side dropped like a stone, dead before he had even hit the ground. Mike jerked away, the bullet entering and exiting through his right shoulder. He crashed onto the ground, loosing his grip on the boy. Gibbs was already moving forward, his gun back in his hand. Mike moaned and rolled to his knees before him. He stepped on the hand that still held the gun; his own aligned to the man's head.

"Want to go for it?"

Mike looked upwards at the muzzle that was an unblinking eye, staring right at him. Stretching his fingers out, he slowly let go of the gun. Gibbs stepped away and he stood, a hand clutching at his shoulder.

"Kate, you okay?"

"Yeah," her voice sounder like sandpaper. She coughed and swallowed, trying to get saliva back in her mouth. "We need to get to Tony. That bastard shot him." She didn't look surprised when Fornell joined them, an agent by his side.

"Where?"

Gibbs voice was so soft she nearly didn't hear him. What glittered in his eyes was very dangerous and for a brief moment she felt almost sorry for the man in front of her. Almost. And then remembered standing by as he had cold-bloodedly shot Tony. If Gibbs didn't kill him, she would.

She started back the way they had come, shooting a hateful glare at Mike. A small hand slipped into hers and she didn't let go. Mike said nothing as he was cuffed, a grimace the only sign that his shoulder hurt from being pulled back.

"Gibbs?" It was the FBI agent's voice. Gibbs ignored him, shooting him a glare before following Kate. Fornell stepped in, closing his hand around his friend's arm. "Maybe we should wait for Dr Mallard."

Kate held her breath. The atmosphere was tense, she could see Gibbs stiffen.

"Thirty seconds, Gibbs. That's how long you'll have to wait. Please. Humour me."

For a moment it looked like Gibbs was going to ignore him. He felt cold inside, like his insides had liquefied. Dead. He had thought Tony alive and Ducky gone. Now it seemed it was the other way around. He had come too late. What was another thirty seconds really going to matter? Fornell knew him enough to radio for the agent to bring Ducky and he was true to his word when the older man appeared through the rain, his hat darkened by the rain.

"Jethro, I'm so sorry. The bastards…"

"Let's go." He had cut Ducky off, not something he did often. The hurt look in the older man's eyes appeared briefly before he nodded and followed the quickened steps of Gibbs.

It wasn't long before they entered the clearing, Gibbs' breath locked in his throat. Tony was lying on the ground, a limp rag doll of flesh. He couldn't detect any movement. For a moment he panicked and didn't know what he was supposed to do next. It lasted only an instant before he found himself kneeling next to his agent, reaching out to touch flesh. It was too cold. He could see the exit wound just to the left of Tony's right shoulder blade. It looked ugly and was still seeping fluid.

"Oh God, Tony."

Ducky was kneeling right next to him, eyes examining the evidence before him. Fingers lifted a limp wrist, fingers automatically searching for the heartbeat. Gibbs noticed the bruises on Ducky's face for the first time, trying to ignore the look of alarm on the doctor's face when his fingers shifted again, trying to find the artery.

"Dammit, Tony. Don't do this."

He had no idea that he had said it out loud until he saw Kate's frightened gaze. He peeled of his coat and lay out next to Tony. Together he and Ducky rolled him over. Ducky looked hopeless but he placed his fingers against the jugular vein anyway. The hole in the chest was small, and he wondered at the damage that they couldn't see inside.

"Ambulance is on its way."

Gibbs didn't acknowledge Fornell, wondering if he could handle another death. It didn't look good. When Ducky put his head to Tony's chest to try and hear if there was a heartbeat, he knew how desperate they were. He felt ice impale his heart, stopping it for a brief moment before rage burned it away. He started to stand, to move over to Mike when Ducky lifted his head and said the most incredulous thing he had ever heard.

"He's drowning."

Gibbs looked bewildered for a brief second.

"Right lung is filling with blood. The bullet must have nicked it. We need to turn him on his right side. I also need anything that will seal. Plastic, tape, anything."

Brian rushed to the brush where he had hid earlier. He disappeared briefly before appearing again, dragging his back pack.

"I've got tape."

Gibbs didn't think why they boy had a back pack with him, he was only too glad. They had turned Tony on his side, holding him as he ripped strips from his shirt and handed it to Ducky, who tried cleaning the mess at the back as best he could. He tore the tape and handed it to the doctor who taped it over the gaping wound, sealing the wound as best he could. The same was done with the smaller wound on his chest. Through it all Gibbs prayed for mercy, for life to be returned to his agent.

"Where's the damn ambulance, Fornell?" he snapped as they tried to stabilise Tony.

"Two minutes. I've send Alex to bring them here"

Gibbs didn't say anything, aware of how pale Tony was. His skin was cold and clammy, his breaths so shallow that he could only feel him breathing by holding a finger under his nose, feeling the slight warming of his skin to testify to that fact. Fornell had put his own coat over Tony, not looking happy at all with the ailing man's chances.

He wasn't about to let Tony die.

Leaning closer, he whispered into Tony's left ear, so soft that only he and his agent knew what he said.

He could only hope it was enough.


	17. Touching grief

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_Thank you for all the reviews. Unless otherwise asked, I will end it here. My beta agreed. Again, unless otherwiss asked._

**Touching grief**

He walked calmly into the interrogation room, took out his pistol and shot Mike through his left knee, all without pause. Mike's screams echoed around the small room as he turned and locked the door behind him. Soon after he heard dull thuds vibrate against the door. He ignored it as he stepped towards the bleeding man on the floor. The speakers crackled and then Morrow's voice filtered through, measured and without anger.

"Agent Gibbs, what do you think you're doing?

He ignored the voice.

His whole being was centred on the man in front of him. He bent down, grabbing lapels and pushed the man up against the wall, their faces inches apart. His gun was settled somewhere on the bastard's stomach, lining up for a shot that will ensure maximum pain with the longest stretch of living. He didn't want to make this easy.

"Gibbs!"

He continued to ignore the demand behind the voice. All his attention was focused on the equally pain filled eyes before him. The pain was physical whereas his was emotional, but it didn't matter.

"Have you ever seen a man die from a gut shot?"

Mike was sagging slightly in his grip. He lost some more colour but didn't reply to Gibbs' question. Gibbs pressed the barrel harder, feeling satisfaction when a slight grunt escaped the man's lips.

"Answer me?"

"No." Mike replied breathlessly, his hands trying to find purchase on the jacket of the marine. The thuds against the door increased, turning Gibb's gaze in its direction for a brief moment before resettling on the face in front of him.

"They won't get in on time to save you."

Mike sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. His hands dropped. The throbbing in his knee had given way to numbness. He could feel the blood still pumping out of the wound. He did the only thing he could.

He smiled.

Gibbs returned the smile. It was all predatory. The glint of teeth in the light of the florescent spelled death and Mike braced himself, expecting the bullet.

"Gibbs, don't."

This time it was Kate's voice that filtered over the speakers. He glanced back at the glass centred wall, wondering who else was hidden behind the window.

"It won't change what happened."

He could hear the defeat and grief in her voice. It came through so strongly that it felt like a living entity entering his body. He stiffened and felt something wet escape down his cheek.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._ His inner voice taunted.

Images flooded his brain.

"_You've got to do something, Boss." He remembered Tony looking over at Kate, then back at him. And he asked," Have you ever made a mistake, Tony?"_

And he could pinpoint the moment in time perfectly, to the exact nano-second when he had made his. There were so many what ifs and all of them were bombarding his mind. All this is his fault, his mistake, his ineffective leadership skills, his inability to foresee the future. Hell, this was all of him, knowing that he was the reason.

"_According to you or me?"_

His hand that held the gun trembled. He cleared his throat, staring at his image reflecting back from the mirror. For the moment, Mike was forgotten as Tony's face materialised next to his and he whispered, "You," in answer to the long forgotten conversation they had had. Tony looked down briefly and answered,"Yeah."

Slowly his gun hand dropped away from Mike's body until it hangs forgotten by his side. Mike slid down to the floor as Gibbs continued to stare at the brown eyes mirrored in the glass in front of him.

"_Did anyone make you feel better?"_

Somewhere he heard the crash of the door bursting open. He was vaguely aware of a smaller hand tucking at the gun, taking its weight away. All he remembered was that Tony said, "No."

He bent slightly as a physical pain sliced through his chest. He turned, expecting to see Mike, but the man had been removed and all that was left in the room was himself and Tony's ghost. He didn't hesitate and he drove his fist at the wall. He left behind a slight indent smeared with blood. The tight feeling in his chest didn't want to let up and he needed an outlet. So he went for the dent in the wall again, feeling the bones in his hand break as the skin over his knuckles shredded. And then a hand curled around his bicep, pulling him away from the hurt inside.

"Jethro, I'm so sorry."

Ducky was standing before him, his face a mottled colour of green and blue.

"He shouldn't have died, Duck."

"I know." For once only two words left Ducky's mouth. He met Gibbs' stare without flinching, without apology. Sorrow was evident in his eyes, in the pull of his mouth as he watched the younger man wrestle with the demons inside him.

"I should have been there. It should have been me."

The older man said nothing. Gibbs tried to flex the fingers of his right hand that was already turning stiff from swelling. The broken bones grated, sending pulses of protest rushing through his veins. His eyes burned from tears unspent as he took a deep breath, trying to stop everything inside from exploding outwards.

"We had a plan. Get himself, Kate and the boy out of the house while I lured the bad guys to my place. I was the bait." He turned away, facing the wall again and the deeper dent coloured with his blood. "Dammit, Ducky!"

"We tried our best, Jethro. There's nothing more…"

Gibbs turned, anger turning his eyes a fiery blue. Stopping only when he was inches from the unperturbed ME he replied, "Me! ...I could have done more!" Spit sprayed over Ducky's face as the neck arteries stood out on the gunnery-sergeant. "I was supposed to back him up." His anger was dying down. He had nothing inside anymore to feed it with. The embers in his eyes glowed and then died down.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

He didn't wait for Ducky's reply. He walked past the broken door, swinging silently on torn hinges. He walked past Kate, her concern for him radiating from her. He took the stairs, rushing upwards until he hit the roof and the darkness surrounding him. Somewhere in the distance a siren blared. The slight crunch from the gravel followed his footsteps until he stopped at the edge, looking down over the navy yard. The smell of rain was still in the air, even though the storm had long since passed. A slight wind caressed his skin, the touch as fleeting as wisps of smoke.

_He watched himself kneeling again in the mud in the clearing while Tony's soft breathing filled his ears. He watched as he leaned over his agent and whispered into his ear._

"_You will not die, Tony."_

_He watched the ambulance depart, sirens wailing away. He watched the stark visitor's room, ignoring every one else as he downed another cup of cafeteria coffee. It was grainy and tasted like mud. He tossed the cup in a bin, scowling at a wall._

"_Anyone here for Tony Dinozzo?"_

_He watched as he turned, feet suddenly weighed down by lead when he saw the doctor's face. And then the feeling of lightness that left a gaping hole in his chest._

"_I don't know how to say this but we lost him on the table."_

_He watched as Kate sank into a chair, twin streaks of tears racing down her cheeks, a hand in front of her lips. Ducky bent his head, a soft sigh escaping. McGee was clinging to Abby or Abby to McGee. He wasn't really sure. _

"_Do you have a contact number for his family?"_

_He watched as he walked out the room and calmly exited the hospital. His mind a buzz, he realised where he was when he felt the gun buck in his hand and the smell of cordite filled his nostrils. When the chair with Mike on it had toppled, leaving the man lying on the ground, bleeding. _

_And he watched as memories of Tony kept him from pulling the trigger again._

And he let go.

And the tears came.

_

* * *

Sorry it this wasn't the outcome you wanted. I had seriously wrestled with my muse and in the end, had lost. _


End file.
